Snow and Emma
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: What if Snow had gone through the wardrobe while still pregnant with Emma? I think it might go something like this...
1. Once Upon a Time

**AN: Welcome to my newest story. I've been feeling that all my other stories were just reworkings of my story,** _ **Twice Upon a Time.**_ **So, I want to try my hand at something different. I hope you like it…**

Once Upon a Time

 _The Enchanted Forest  
Years Ago_

The Evil Queen had casted the Dark Curse. Geppetto and Pinocchio were working hard on the wardrobe that would allow pregnant Snow White to escape the Curse. The Curse was coming and would reach Snow and Charming's castle soon. Snow had been having contractions all morning. She knew it would be close, but she hoped that her little Emma would wait long enough for them to make it.

The clouds of the Curse were getting closer and closer when they got word that it was ready. Charming helped his wife walk to the nursery where the wardrobe was sitting. He opened the doors and she kissed him, "I can't leave you…" said Show.

"You have to," said Charming, "She can't grow up without at least one of us… if she stays who knows what could happen to her. Just then the roof ripped apart, "Go…" He helped her inside before he closed the doors he said, "I will always find you…" Then he kissed her on the lips.

"No," said Snow, "You found me last time… Now it's my turn…"

Charming smiled and closed the doors just before the curse engulfed the room.

* * *

 _A Forest in Maine  
Many Years Ago_

A tree in a forest exploded near the base of tree and inside was a very pregnant Snow White. Snow made her way out of the tree and looked around she was surprised to find herself in a forest. Then she moaned as she had another contraction. She knew she had to get help. She carefully walked through the woods until she reached a building with a sign that said, Chantey's Lobster House. She pounded on the door, "Hello? Is anybody in there?"

A woman opened the door, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but where closed."

The woman started to close the door when Snow stopped her, "Please… I need help… I'm having a baby…" then Snow had another contraction.

The woman quickly called for ambulance and in a short time Snow was taken to the hospital. On route to the hospital the EMT asked Snow what her name was, Snow replied, "Mary Swan." It wasn't long after she got to the hospital, that Emma was born.

Snow was able to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, but, on the day she was going to be released she was full of dread. The people at the hospital had been so nice, but she knew she couldn't stay, then she and Emma would be all alone. Snow was surprised to see the woman who called the ambulance for her and more surprised when the woman offered her a job at the restaurant. Snow happily took it.

She worked at the restaurant for a few years then one day a woman named Cleo came in. She and Snow talked and when she asked Cleo what she did, Cleo told Snow that she was a bail bondswoman. That sounded very interesting to Snow, so she did some research to find out what she needed to do to become a bail bondswoman. And about a year later she had opened Swan Bail Bonds.

During her childhood, Emma and Snow were very close. Snow had told Emma about who she really was and all the true stories about her life in the Enchanted Forest and swore the young girl to secrecy. Emma never told anyone that Snow White was really her Mom and Prince Charming was her Dad. She knew she would get teased about it.

Emma was an excellent student and was able to get a full ride scholarship to the University of Southern Maine in Portland. At a party, she met Neal Cassidy. They dated for a while but when Snow finally met him, there was something about him that felt off. Emma and Snow got into a big fight about Neal and Snow didn't hear from her daughter for a few days.

Emma called her mother a few days later crying. She had been arrested because Neal had stolen watches in Phoenix. He was going to sell them, and they were going to run away to Canada. He left a watch with Emma and she waited for him to come back. Shortly, the police picked her up and charged her with possession of stolen property. Snow was by her daughter's side the whole time. Emma pleaded guilty and since she wasn't involved with the actual robbery she was sentenced to 11 months in a minimum-security prison in Phoenix. Snow closed her business in Portland and moved to Phoenix, so she could be with her daughter.

Snow visited Emma almost every day. She was by her daughter's side when she found out she was pregnant and when she gave birth to her baby boy. Emma wasn't ready to be a mom, so she decided to give the baby up for adoption. After Emma got out of prison, she went into the bail bond business with her mom.

* * *

 _Boston  
October 23, 2011_

Snow was going over some paper work in her office. In all the years she spent in this world her face hadn't aged a day. Emma had taken to tell others that she had the "Dick Clark gene." They couldn't confirm it, but they figured it had something to do with the curse.

Emma walked into her mother's office wearing a red dress and black heels. "What do you think?" asked Emma as she did a turn.

"Perfect… Your skip won't know what hit him."

Emma smiled. She looked at her mom and she could tell that something was bothering her. Emma could sense that her mom. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Mom…"

Snow sighed, "It's just… Today's your 28th birthday and we are no closer to finding your father and everyone else…"

"We will find them… You said told me that Rumplestiltskin said that on my 28th birthday I would find them."

"I know… but we are cutting it pretty close…" said Snow. Emma laughed and then Snow said, "Before you go… I got us a little something…" Snow opened one of her desk drawers and took out a small cake.

Emma smiled. Snow took out a blue star shaped candle and lit it. "Make a wish."

Emma closed her eyes and wished to herself that she and her mom would find their people. Then, she blew out the candle.

Later that night, Emma walked in her apartment and kicked off her heels. She picked up her phone and called her mom, "Hey sweetie." Said Snow, "Did you get him?"

Emma smiled, "Of course…"

"That's my girl," said Snow.

Emma smiled, "Well, I'm heading to bed."

"Okay, Good night… and Happy Birthday."

Emma smiled, "Thanks Mom and Good Night." Then, she hung up the phone. Just then the doorbell rang. Emma walked to the door. She opened it and saw a boy at the door, "Uh? Can I help you?" asked Emma.

"Are you Emma Swan?" asked the boy.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son."

Henry pushed past Emma and walked into the apartment, "Whoa! Hey, kid!" said Emma, "Whoa! Hey, kid! Kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?"

"Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me."

"…Give me a minute," said Emma. She grabbed her phone, went in the bathroom and dialed her mother.

"Emma?" asked Snow, when she answered, "What's wrong?"

"My son is here…"

"Your son?"

"Yeah… the one I gave up for adoption…"

"I'll be right down…" Snow's apartment was just a few floors above her daughter's.

"Thanks…" Emma then hung up.

Just then Henry called out, "Hey, you have any juice? Never mind, found some." Emma walked out of the bathroom and found him drinking juice straight from the bottle. He put the bottle back and closed the door, "You know, we should probably get going."

"Going where?" asked Emma.

"I want you to come home with me."

"Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops." said Emma.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me," countered Henry.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother."

"Yep."

"You're not going to do that.".

"Try me," said Henry.

Emma knelt down, "You're pretty good. But here's the thing – there's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are." Emma got read to dial the phone number for the police

"Wait… Please don't call the cops," said Henry, "Please, come home with me."

"Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke?" said Emma, "Seriously?"

"Mmhmm." said Henry.

Just then the door opened, and Snow walked in, "I hope you don't mind I used my spare key?"

"Not at all," said Emma.

Henry turned and saw Snow walking in, "Oh my gosh! I knew it! I was right!"

"Right about what?" asked Emma.

He pointed at Snow, "You're Snow White…"

"What?" asked Snow.

"You're Snow White." Then he looked at Emma, "And you're her daughter!"

Snow and Emma were dumbfounded, "How could you possibly know that?" asked Snow.

"With this…" Henry reached into his back pack and pulled out a book on the cover in gold it read 'Once Upon A Time.' He handed the book to Snow and Emma. Snow took it and started to flip through it. "It's full of the stories from everyone in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma looked at her mother as she turned to the back of the book. She saw a drawing of her mom in a wedding dress with a very handsome looking man. They both looked worried. Emma saw the tears in her mother's eyes, "Mom? Are you okay?"

Snow smiled and looked at her daughter, "Yes… I haven't seen your father in so long…" Snow turned back to the book and continued to skim through it. "Where did you get this?" she asked Henry.

"My teacher gave it to me."

"Who's your teacher?" asked Emma.

Henry smiled, "Prince Charming."

"Charming?" asked Snow.

"Yep…"

"How?"

"When the Evil Queen casted her curse she brought everyone to the Enchanted Forest here. They are in a town in the town I live in and they have no memories of who they are."

"So, the curse gave everyone new identities?" asked Emma.

"Mmm hmm," said Henry, as he nodded.

"Who's the Evil Queen?"

"She's my Mom…"

Emma and Snow looked at each other. Then they looked back at Henry, "Give us a moment…" said Emma

They walked in Emma's bedroom and Emma said, "What do you think?"

"Of all the versions of my story I've come across in this world… that is the most accurate I've ever seen… I mean from what I can see that's exactly how I remember it. And that drawing… That is your father in that picture, Emma…"

"So, this isn't a plot from the Queen to capture you?"

"No… What would she gain from that?" asked Snow, "Right now, I'm sure she feels that she's won. Charming and I are separated… That's what she's wanted for so long."

"So, what should we do now?"

"We have to take him back… But, we need to play like we are just humoring him."

"What about Regina? As soon as she sees you she's going to know who we are…"

"But, she won't know if I'm truly cursed or not… If we play like we are humoring him… Then, she will think that I'm cursed. It might buy us some time until we can figure out how to break the curse."

* * *

They came out of the bathroom and let Henry in on the plan, he agreed. Snow and Emma got changed then they all got in Emma's yellow Volkswagen Beetle and drove to Storybrooke. When they got to Storybrooke they drove down Main Street. It looked like an ordinary town. Snow noticed the clock on the top of the library, "Why does it say 8:15?"

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here," said Henry.

They arrived at Henry's house and got out. They walked up the front walk and the door burst open and Regina came rushing toward them. "Henry!" They saw a man there as well, Snow recognized him as the Huntsman that Regina had hired to kill her, but he spared her life and let her escape. Regina knelt down and hugged Henry. "Henry… Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom," said Henry, then he ran in the house.

Regina then noticed Snow and Emma, "Y-you're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi…" said Emma.

Regina looked at Snow, "And you are?"

"Mary Swan… Emma's mother."

"I'll just go…check on the lad. Make sure he's alright," said the Huntsman.

"How would you two like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" said Regina with a smile.

"We'd love some," said Snow.

* * *

Regina came out of the kitchen with a couple of glasses with apple cider. "How did he find me?" asked Emma, as she and Snow each took a glass.

"No idea," When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact.

"You were told right."

"And the father?"

"There was one."

"Do I need to be worried about him?"

"Nope. He doesn't even know."

"Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?"

"Absolutely not."

Just then the Huntsman walked down the stairs, "Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine."

"Thank you, Sheriff," said Regina.

The Sheriff left and the three women walked into Regina's living room. "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your lives. I really don't know what's gotten into him," she said as they sat down.

"The kid's having a rough time," said Emma, "It happens."

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky," the woman looked at Emma.

"I know what you mean," said Snow, "I'm a single mother myself."

"Then you understand," said Regina, "Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing," said Emma

"What fairytale thing?"

"Oh, you know, his book," said Snow, "How he thinks everyone's a fairy tail character from it."

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you're talking about," said the Regina.

"You know what, it's none of our business," said Emma, "He's your kid. And we really should be heading back."

"Of course," said Regina. Snow and Emma finished their drinks and Regina showed them out. They turned around and saw Henry watching them from an upstairs window. The two women gave Henry a smile.

Once they got in the car Emma said to her mother as she pulled away, "What's our move now?"

"Now," said Snow, "We head back to Boston. Now that we know how to get here, we'll come back tomorrow and do some looking around."

They were getting close to the town line when Snow looked in the back seat and saw the Storybook on the back seat, "Emma," said Snow, "Henry left his book behind…"

Emma looked in the back seat and saw the book, "Sneaky kid."

Snow turned back around and saw a wolf standing in the road. "EMMA, LOOK OUT!" shouted Snow.

Emma turned back around and saw the wolf in the road, She gasped and started to swerve to avoid hitting it. She lost control of the car and crashed into the "Welcome to Storybrooke sign. Emma hit her head on the steering wheel and Snow hit her head on the passenger side window, knocking them both out.

* * *

The next morning, Emma and Snow found themselves a jail cell. There was a man in the cell next to theirs, whistling. And there was a man outside the cells working on a cabinet. Snow recognized the man whistling as Grumpy, one of the Seven Dwarfs. The man working on the cabinet was Geppetto.

As Snow looked at Grumpy he said, "What are you looking at, sister?"

"Hey, Leroy... manners!" said Geppetto. Snow saw he had a name tag that said Marco on his chest, "We have a guest!" he looked at Emma, "So you are eh, Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

"Actually, I was just dropping him off." said Emma.

"Tkh. Don't blame ya," said Leroy, "They're all brats; who needs 'em."

"Well, I'd give anything for one," said Marco, "My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be." Snow looked down. She was a little sad for her friend, somehow the curse must have separated Pinocchio and Geppetto.

"Well cry me a river."

Marco left as the sheriff walked in. He unlocked Leroy's and said, "Leroy! I'm going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile and stay out of trouble." Leroy gave the sheriff a fake smile and then left.

"Seriously?" said Emma.

"Regina's drinks are little stronger than we thought," said the sheriff.

"She wasn't drunk," said Snow, "There was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road."

"A wolf. Right."

Just then they heard Regina, "Graham? Henry's run away again, we have to…" Then she came into the room, "What are they doing here?" She came up to the bars, "Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, we haven't seen him since we dropped him at your house," said Emma.

"and in case you haven't noticed we've got a pretty good alibi," said Snow.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning," said Regina.

"Did you try his friends?" asked Snow.

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner," said Regina.

"Every kid has friends," said Emma, "Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?"

"Finding people is what we do," said Snow. Snow caught Regina's eyes widen a little bit at her statement.

"Here's an idea," said Emma, "How about you guys let us out and we'll help you find him."

* * *

Regina took Emma, Snow and Graham back to her house. They went up to Henry's room and Emma started to search Henry's computer, "Smart kid," said Emma, "he cleared his inbox. I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility we like to use…" Emma plugged a small device into a USB port on Henry's laptop.

"I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques," said Graham, "Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing."

"You're on salary," said Snow, "We get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that we get."

"Huh," said Emma, "There's receipt for a website – . It's expensive."

"He has a credit card?" Snow asked Regina.

"He's ten," said Regina.

"Well, he used one," said Emma, "Let's pull up a transaction record. David Nolan… Who's David Nolan?"

"Henry's teacher."

Snow felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

Regina, Emma and Snow walked down the halls of Storybrooke Elementary. They walked in David's class room just as the bell rang. Snow wiped away a stray tear that formed in her eye as she saw her true love for the first time in 28 years. Luckily, Regina was walking in front of them and didn't see.

"Miss Mills, what are you doing here?" asked David.

"Where's my son?" asked Regina.

"Henry… I assumed he was home with you."

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card, so he can find her?" Regina pointed at Emma and Snow, as they stood just behind her.

David looked at the two women. He looked right at Snow and for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Regina pointed at Emma and said, "She is the woman who gave Henry up for adoption."

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" asked Snow.

"No, I don't," said David. He took out his bag and then found his wallet and saw his credit card was missing, "Clever boy. I should never have given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" said Regina.

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it."

"What he needs is dose of reality. This is a waste of time," she turned and looked at Emma and Snow, "Have a nice trip back to Boston." she walked out of the room and knocked over a stack of books on her way.

Emma and Snow walked in and helped David pick up the books, "Sorry to bother you." said Snow.

"No, it's-it's okay," said David, "This is partially my fault."

"How's was giving Henry a book supposed to help?" asked Emma.

"What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

They walked out of the classroom and walked down the hall, "Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass." said Snow.

David smiled, "No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?" David stopped when he realized what he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean in any way to judge you…"

Emma smiled, "It's okay."

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Snow smiled, "You know where he is, don't you?"

David smiled, "You might want to check his castle."

"Castle?" asked Emma.

"There's a wooden play structure at the beach that looks like a castle."

"Thanks," said Snow.

* * *

Snow and Emma got to the castle and saw Henry sitting there. They climbed up on the structure and came up behind him. They sat next to him Emma on his right and Snow on his left. Emma was carrying the Storybook and gave it back to him, "You left this in my car."

Henry didn't say anything. They looked across the water and saw the clock tower on the library, "Still hasn't moved?" asked Snow.

Henry sighed, "No... I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin."

"Change takes time," said Snow, "I've got a feeling the final battle won't happen for a while yet."

"Yeah," Henry looked at Emma, "I want you to know that I don't blame you forgiving me away. You wanted me to have my best chance."

Emma smiled, "Yeah... When I had you... I wasn't ready to be a mom... I was in a bad place... You needed more than I could give you. Tell me... Is living with Regina all that bad..."

"No... Not really..."

"Come on," said Snow, "Let's get you home." They stood up and climbed down off the structure.

* * *

Emma and Snow took back to Regina's house. She opened the door when she saw them coming up the walk. Henry ran inside and went upstairs.

"Thank you," said Regina, as she walked outside.

"No problem, said Emma.

"He's seemed to have taken quite a shine to you."

"Yeah..." said Emma with a smile.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here," said Regina.

"I'm sorry?" asked Emma.

"Don't mistake all this as invitation back into his life."

"Oh…"

"Ms. Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been… Well, who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son."

"Now wait a minute," Snow started to say.

"No! You don't get to speak," said Regina, "You don't get to do anything. You both gave up that right when she," Regina pointed at Emma, "tossed him away." Regina stepped closer to the two women and got in Emma's face, "Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So, I suggest you and your mother get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy the both you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Ms. Swan."

"Come on, Emma," said Snow.

They turned and walked away, and Regina started to head inside. Emma stopped and called back to Regina, "Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?" asked Regina.

"Henry. Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him."

* * *

Snow and Emma decided that they couldn't leave now. There was too much at stake. They walked up to Granny's Bed and Breakfast and walked inside. They heard two women arguing. Snow smiled when she saw Granny and Red walking down the stairs. "You're out all night, and now you're going out again," said Granny.

"I should've moved to Boston!" said Red.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard!"

It kind of broke Snow's heart to hear that the curse had turn her best friend into a promiscuous woman. "Excuse me?" said Emma, "We'd like a couple of rooms."

"Really?" asked Granny. Snow and Emma nodded. Granny went into her office and got out her ledger, "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it."

"Square is fine." said Emma.

"Now. What are the names?"

"Mary and Emma Swan."

"Emma…" said a male voice behind Snow and Emma. They turned around, "Emma... What a lovely name." Snow went pale. His skin wasn't scaly, but she knew who it was... Rumplestiltskin.

"Thanks," said Emma.

Granny took a roll of cash from a drawer and handed it to him, "It's all here."

The man accepted the roll without counting it, "Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." The man looked at Emma and Snow, "Enjoy your stay, Mary and Emma." Then he left.

"Who's that?" asked Snow.

Red pulled the curtains back slightly and said, "Mr. Gold. He owns this place."

"The inn?"

"No. The town," said Granny, "So! How long will you be with us?"

"A week," said Emma, "Just a week."

"Great," said Granny, as she handed keys to Snow and Emma, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

At that moment the clock on the library started to move.

 **AN: If you want to see this story continue, then send me a review in the box below. If I see interest in this story I might consider continuing.**


	2. The Thing You Love Most

The Thing You Love Most

The Next Morning, Snow and Emma were in Emma's room talking when they heard a knock on the door. Emma opened the door and saw Regina there with a basket of apples, "Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees?" she asked, "It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." She handed one to Emma.

"Thanks," said Emma, uneasily.

"I'm sure you and your mother will enjoy them on your drive home," said Regina.

"Actually, we're going to stay for a while," said Snow

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Ms. Swan," said Regina, "Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need your daughter confusing him."

"All due respect, Madam Mayor," said Emma, "the fact that you have now threatened my mother and me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more."

"Since when were apples a threat?"

"I can read between the lines. Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay."

"He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of."

"What does that mean?" asked Snow.

"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control," said Regina, she looked at Emma, "Take my advice, Ms. Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that," said Emma.

"It's time for you to go."

"Or what?"

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Then, Regina left. Snow put the basket of apples in the garbage can. Emma smiled.

* * *

Snow and Emma went to Granny's Dinner which was connected to the Bed and Breakfast. They sat down at the counter and Emma looking at the front page of the local paper, The Storybrooke Mirror, the headline read, "Strangers Destroy Historic Sign. Alcohol Involved."

Just then Red placed two cups of hot cocoa in front of them, "Here you go." she said.

"Thank you," said Emma, "But we didn't order that."

"Yeah, I know," said Red, "You have an admirer."

They turned and saw Sheriff Graham at another table. Emma walked over and put the cocoa in front of him, "Ah, so you decided to stay." he said.

"Observant. Important for a cop," said Emma.

"It's good news for our tourist business, it's bad for our local signage." When Emma didn't respond Graham continued, "It's… It's a joke. It's because you ran over our sign."

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you."

"I didn't send it."

"I did," said a voice. They all looked and saw Henry sitting in another booth, "I like cinnamon, too."

"Don't you have school?" asked Snow, as she walked over.

"Duh. I'm ten. Walk me."

* * *

Snow and Emma walked with Henry to Henry's school, "So, how are things with you and Regina?" asked Emma.

"Alright I guess," said Henry, "But, things will be better once we break the curse. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one – identification. I call it Operation Cobra."

"Cobra?" asked Snow, "That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly. It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail."

"So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don't know it," said Emma.

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen – until you and Snow got here," said Henry.

"Alright," said Snow, "What about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything. And you'll see."

"So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious," said Emma.

"Yep," said Henry, "And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that your here to break the curse."

Just then a man who was walking a dalmatian walked up to them, "Henry. Where were you yesterday. Because you missed your session."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip," said Henry.

The man crouched down to get face-to-face with Henry, "Henry. What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything." Henry nodded. Then, he looked and saw Snow and Emma. He stood up, "Who's this."

Henry pointed at Emma, "She's my mom, Archie."

"And I'm her mother," said Snow, "We were just walking Henry to school."

"Oh. I see," said Archie, "Well, Have a good day and, uh, you be good, Henry."

"Who was that?" asked Snow.

"That's Archie," said Henry, "He's my therapist."

"Who was he in the Enchanted Forest?" asked Emma.

"Jiminy Cricket."

Emma and Snow looked at each other. Then, they continued to walk to Henry's school and he said, "I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started."

Henry then ran into the school and ran past David. He looked at Snow and Emma and smiled. He walked up to them and said, "It's good to see his smile back."

"We didn't do anything," said Emma.

"You stayed. So, does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows," said Snow, "I'm curious on how she got a elected. From what I've seen she's not much of a people person."

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember," said David, "No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Who does he think you are?" asked Emma, curious if Henry had told him.

"Oh," said David with a laugh, "it's silly."

"We just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on us," said Emma.

"Prince Charming. Who does he think you two are?"

"Snow White and her daughter," said Snow.

"Interesting," said David, "Don't remember hearing about Snow White having a daughter."

"The Book has an interesting twist on the 'original' stories," said Emma.

"Well, it would be a surprise to my wife to learn that I have a daughter with another woman." Snow felt like she was just punched in the stomach. Just then the school bell rang, "I've got to go," said David, "It was good to see you."

"You too," said Snow, with a smile.

David then walked away Snow and Emma turned to leave. Emma saw the look on her mother's face and wrapped an arm around her. "You Okay?" asked Emma.

Snow wiped a tear away, "Yeah, I'll be fine..."

"So. What should we do now?" asked Emma.

Snow thought for a moment, "Regina mentioned that Henry was in therapy. Let's talk to his therapist and see what Henry had told him about the Storybook."

Emma nodded.

* * *

Snow and Emma went to Archie's office. They decided they would play it as if they didn't believe Henry. They didn't know who they could really trust except for Henry and maybe David. They knocked on the door and walked in, "Hey." said Emma.

"Emma Swan," said Archie, "I was, uh, just reading about you and your mother. Let me guess... you're here for a little help with post-traumatic stress?" Archie laughed, little, "That diagnosis was free, by the way."

Snow smiled, "No, we're here about Henry."

"I'm sorry. I… I really shouldn't-"

"I know, I'm sorry. Just tell us something," said Emma, "This fairy tale obsession – what is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That's…crazy."

"I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of him," said Archie, "The word crazy is, um, quite damaging. These stories… They're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotion, so he's translating as best he can. This is how he communicates, when he's using this book to help deal with his problems."

"But he got the book a month ago," said Snow, "Has he been seeing you longer than that?"

"Um, yes, he has."

"So it's Regina, isn't it?" asked Emma

"Uh, his mother is, uh, a very complicated woman," said Archie, "And, uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry close to her only backfired," Archie took a file out of his filing cabinet and handed it to Emma, "Why don't you take a look at the file? Um, see what I mean."

"Why are you doing this?"

"We talked about you a lot. And you're very important to him."

"Thank you."

"Just uh... see that I get it back, okay?" Archie then walked over to the door and opened it. Emma and Snow started out the door then he said, "Ms Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how you handle his... belief system. To destroy his imagination would be... would be devastating."

* * *

Snow and Emma went back to Emma's room at the Bed Breakfast. They started to look over the file when there was a knock on the door. Emma went to open it and Sheriff Graham was there, "Hey there... if you're concerned about the "Do Not Disturb" signs, don't worry; I've left them alone." said Emma.

"Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper," said the sheriff, "He mentioned you two got into a bit of a row with him earlier?"

"No."

"I'm shocked, too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities. He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused you came back and stole them."

"He gave them to us," said Snow.

"Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or must I get a search warrant?"

Emma opened the door, she walked over to the bed and pointed to the file spread out on the bed, "This what ya lookin' for?"

Graham picked up a file and glanced at it, "Well, you're very accommodating. But, I'm afraid, you're both under arrest. Again." He started to cuff Emma.

"You know we're being set up, don't you?" said Snow.

"And whom, may I ask, is setting you up."

* * *

Meanwhile Regina was walking down the street to Henry's school. When she got there, she saw David was holding class outside. Regina cleared her throat to get David attention and she said, "May I speak with my son?"

"We're in the middle of a lesson," asked David, "Is it important?"

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?"

Regina took Henry aside and said, "Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news. The women who you brought here, they've been arrested. They broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. They're con women. They're trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why they're sticking around. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," said Henry.

"I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is going to be good for us. You'll see. Things will be better."

Just then the bell rang, "I got to get back to class," said Henry. Then he went to join his class.

* * *

At the Sheriff's office, Snow stood in her cell as Graham took Emma's mugshots, "You know the shrink is lying, right?" asked Emma.

"To the right, please. Why would he lie?" asked Graham.

"Regina put him up to it," said Snow, "she's gotta have something on him. He's terrified of her, like everyone else in this town."

"To the left," Graham said to Emma, "Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame-job."

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?"

"Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything."

"Including the police force?" asked Emma.

Graham was going to answer when Henry and David ran in, "HEY!" called Henry.

"Henry!" said Graham, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"His mother told him what happened," said David.

"Of course she did!" said Emma.

"You're a genius!" said Henry. "I know what you two were up to. You were gathering intel," then Henry whispered, "For 'Operation Cobra'."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost..." said Graham.

"It's need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Mr. Nolan's gonna bail them out."

"You are?" asked Snow, "Why?"

"I-uh—trust you." said David.

Snow smiled, and David smiled back. Then, Emma said "Well. If you could uncuff me," said Emma as she held out her wrists, "and let her out..." she nodded her head toward Snow, "I have something to do."

* * *

Snow stood behind Emma as she cut one of the branches of Regina's apple tree. Snow wanted to cut the whole tree down but Emma thought that just one branch would send a better message. A few moments later Regina came running out, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Picking apples," said Emma, as she put down the chainsaw.

"You're out of you mind!"

"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare us off. You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me or my mother one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of." Emma walked away.

Snow walked up to Regina and said, "Your move." Then, Snow followed her daughter.

* * *

Snow and Emma headed back to Granny's Bed Breakfast. They headed to Emma's room to strategize. As she opened the door to her room, Granny came up behind them and said, "Ms. Swan?" They turned to face her then Granny continued, "Oh my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask you to leave. I'm afraid we have a "No felons"-rule. It... it turns out it's a city ordinance."

"Let me guess: The Mayor's office just called to remind you," said Snow.

Granny nodded, "You can gather your things, but I need to have your room keys back."

Emma begrudgingly handed her the key.

* * *

After gathering the few things, they had taken into their rooms, they headed out to Emma's Bug. They were both surprised to see a boot attached to the tire. Just then Emma's phone rang, "Yeah?" she said as she put it on speaker.

"Ms. Swan," said Regina's voice, "I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?"

"You have no idea." said Emma as she opened the car door to toss her jacket inside.

"Well then. I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office," Emma slammed the car door shut, then Regina continued, "Or walk… whatever suits you." Emma hung up.

* * *

Snow, Emma and Regina were sitting in her office and she said, "I'd like to start by apologizing to you both."

"What?" asked Snow.

"I just have to accept the reality that you both want to be here."

"That's right. We do."

Regina looked at Emma, "And that you're here to take my son from me."

"Okay, let's be clear: I have no intention of taking him from anyone," said Emma.

"Well then, what are you doing here?"

"I know I'm not a mother... I think that's pretty self-evident... but I did have him, and I can't help it... he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here, especially after seeing how... troubled... he is."

"You think he's troubled?"

"Well, he's in therapy, and I only got through a couple pages of his shrink's notes before you had us arrested. But putting all that aside... he thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character."

"And you don't?"

"How can I? The poor kid can't even tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

"You think I'm crazy?" said Henry's voice. Emma and Snow turned around and saw Henry standing in the doorway.

"Henry…" He ran out of the office and Emma and Snow stood as if they were going to follow him.

Snow looked at Regina, "How long was he there?"

"Long enough." said Regina.

"You knew he would be here," said Emma.

"Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5 PM so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother. Your move"

"You have no soul," said Snow.

"How in the hell did you get like this?" asked Emma. Regina didn't answer as Emma and Snow left.

Snow and Emma went downstairs and saw Henry waiting. When he saw them he smiled, "Nice acting job, kid," said Emma.

"Thanks," said Henry, "You think she bought it?"

"Oh yeah," said Snow, "I almost did myself."

"See you later," said Emma, as she ruffled her son's hair.

* * *

Later that night, David was on his way home. He had gone for a hike in the woods. It was kind of dark, as he made his way back to down. He came around a curve when he saw a wolf in the road. He swerved to miss it and crashed into a tree.


	3. Snow Falls

**AN: I just wanted to remind you guys that Snow is not cursed, but she acts like she is cursed to keep Regina in the Dark. Now on with the show…**

Snow Falls

The next morning, Snow and Emma were going over the classifieds of the Storybrooke Mirror to look for a place to live in town. Ruby came over and brought them each some coffee. "How goes the search?"

"Not too good," said Snow, "This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies."

"None, actually. Is that normal?" asked Emma.

"I guess," said Ruby.

Just then Henry walked in, "Hey…"

"Hey," said Emma, as he sat down, "What are you up to?"

"It's Saturday. I thought I'd hang out with you."

"Does your mom know you're here?" asked Snow.

"She thinks I'm playing Whac-A-Mole," said Henry.

"And she bought that?" asked Emma.

"She wants to believe it, so she does."

"Oh, imagine that."

Just then Graham walked in, "Emma, Mary, I need your help."

"What's up?" asked Snow.

"David Nolan's truck was found crashed on the edge of the woods this morning," said Graham.

"Is David okay?" asked Emma.

"I don't know… David wasn't in the truck."

"What?" asked Snow.

"David wasn't in the truck. The best I can figure he wandered off into the woods." Emma and Snow looked at each other.

* * *

Graham, Snow and Emma went to were David's truck was. The front end was smashed up against a tree. They looked around the wreck and Graham found some muddy footprints. They started to follow the footprints then Graham stopped, "What is it?" asked Emma.

"The trail runs out here," said Graham.

"You sure?" asked Snow, "Because I thought tracking was one of your skills."

"Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it."

Snow rolled her eyes as Graham started to search for any sign of David. Snow started to look for signs herself. Emma looked at her mother, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," said Snow, as she continued to look, "I just hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is…"

Just then they heard a crack behind them. They turned and saw Henry running down a hill, "Henry!" said Snow.

"Did you find him yet?" asked Henry.

"No, not yet. You shouldn't be here," said Emma.

"I can help."

"No… You need to go home. If your mom finds out you're here She's going to kill me, then my mom, then you… then me again."

"No!"

Just then Graham called out, "Guys!"

They caught up to him and he was kneeling next to a bush. Its green leaves were stained by something red. "Is that…" Snow started to ask.

"Blood," Emma finished.

They continued to search the woods. They followed the path to a stream that ran under a nearby bridge, "Where is he? Can you see him?" asked Snow.

"The trail dies at the water line," said Graham.

They all looked around the area. Then, Snow's eyes locked on something in the water. She moved closer and saw it was a body lying face down landed on John Doe lying in the water, "Oh my god!" said Snow, as she rushed over to it.

Graham pulled out his walkie talkie and said, "I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible." Emma, Graham and Snow turned the body over and saw it was David.

They pulled him on the shore and they could see he wasn't breathing, "No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" shouted Snow.

"It's going to be okay," said Emma.

"Help's coming," said Graham

"Is he okay?" asked Henry.

"Henry…" said Emma.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Emma went up to Henry. She hugged him and turned him away from what was going on, "Henry, don't look. Okay? Don't look."

"Come back to us," said Snow. Then she whispered, "Come back to me. Come back to Emma..." She couldn't wait any longer. So, she started to do CPR. She pumped his chest a few times then breathed into his mouth. A few seconds later, he coughed up water and start to breath and coughed of water.

David looked up at Snow and said, "You saved me."

"She did it," said Henry, "She did it! She woke him up."

"Yeah, kid. She did," said Emma, with a smile and a tear forming in her eye.

"Thank you," said David.

Snow smiled, "You're welcome."

David looked up at her and smiled. Then, the group could hear the sirens of the ambulance.

* * *

They got to the hospital and David was taken to a ER Room, "We got it from here," said Dr. Whale. Snow, Henry, Emma and Graham watched through a glass door as David was being treated.

Just then, a blond-haired woman rushed in and burst into the room, "David! David, is that you?" asked the woman.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" said Dr. Whale.

"Oh my god…"

"Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please, you can't be here right now."

"David…"

"You can't be here, ma'am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?" the woman stepped to the side.

"Who is that?" asked Emma.

"His wife, Kathryn," said Regina's voice. The group turned and saw her standing there behind them, "And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood," she said as she looked at Emma and Snow. Regina then looked at Henry, "I thought you were at the arcade. We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?" he shook his head, "It means you're grounded."

"What are you doing here?" asked Snow.

"Kathryn happens to be a friend of mine. She was very worried about David and I was with her when she got the call that you found him. So, I brought her here... Do you have a problem with that, Ms. Swan?"

"No..." said Snow.

"Good," then Regina looked at Henry, "Henry, let's go," said Regina. Henry gave Emma and Snow a quick wave, Regina gave them a glaring look then they left.

Emma and Snow went in the room to check on David. Snow recognized Kathryn. In the Enchanted Forest she was the daughter of King Midas, Abigail. She was going to marry David before he met Snow. But, he fell in love with Snow and broke off the engagement. Kathryn looked at them and said, "Thank you. Thank you for finding my David."

"Oh no problem," said Emma, "It's kind of our job."

"Well, it's something of a miracle," said Dr. Whale. He looked at Snow and said, "If you hadn't found him when you did, Ms. Swan, the outcome would be much different."

"He's okay?" asked Snow.

"For now," said Dr. Whale, "We want to keep him here for a few days for observation. I have to go."

"Thank you, Doctor," said David.

"No problem," said Dr. Whale, then he left.

"You guys saved my life," said David, as he looked over at Snow and Emma.

"It was no trouble," said Snow, "We're just glad you're okay."

"If there's anything you guys need, don't hesitate to ask."

"You guys don't happen to know of any apartments or houses to rent?" asked Emma, with a laugh.

"As a matter fact..." said Kathryn.

* * *

It turned out that Kathryn was a real estate agent and took her to a loft apartment in town. Kathryn went with Snow and Emma to check it out. The loft was fully furnished. It was two floors. The bottom floor was wide open with a sleeping area under the small sleeping area on the second floor. "Wow," said Emma, as she looked around.

"This is very nice," said Snow, "Why wasn't this listed in the newspaper and what happened to the previous tenants?"

"I'm not really sure," said Kathryn, "This apartment has been empty for as long as I can remember. Mr. Gold is particular to who he rents to."

Snow and Emma gave each other a glance. "What do you think?" asked Emma.

"Well, this is the only place in town," said Snow, "We'll take it."

Kathryn smiled, "Great! I'll go get the papers and be right back." Kathryn left.

Emma walked over to Snow and she said, "It's weird that this apartment has been free for so long and fully furnished."

"I know," said Snow, "It's almost as if it was waiting for me..."


	4. The Price of Gold

The Price of Gold

The Next Day, Snow was at Granny's having some cocoa when Emma came in. "Ruby, can I get a cocoa?"

"Sure," said Ruby.

Then, she sat down with Snow. "How'd your walk to the bus with Henry go?" she asked, "Did you bump into Regina?"

"No," said Emma, "But, I did bump in with Graham… He offered me a job as his deputy."

"Oh?" asked Snow, "Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know," said Emma. Just then Ruby came with Emma's cocoa, "Thanks."

Just then Regina came in and saw Snow and Emma. She walked up to them and said, "How was your walk with Henry? That's right… I know everything. But relax. I don't mind."

"You don't?" asked Emma.

"No. Because you no longer worry me, Miss Swan. You see, I did a little digging into who you two are. And what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven."

"Seven?" asked Snow.

"It's the number of cities you and your daughter have lived in, in the last decade," said Regina, "Your longest in anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"

"If you were wondering, we did find a place here in town," said Emma.

"I know. But your lease is only a year. You see my point? In order for something to grow, Miss Swan, it needs roots. And you? Don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can."

"You don't know me."

"No, I think I do. All I ask, is as you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and what's best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa."

Regina walked away and Emma knocked the table and ended up spilling her cocoa over her shirt. "Really?" asked Emma.

Ruby walked over with a cloth and handed it to Emma, "Eesh."

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?" asked Ruby.

"Mmhmm!"

Emma looked at her mother, "I'll be back…"

* * *

After Emma came back, with her shirt cleaned, Snow and Emma headed back to Boston to get their things. The next day, they were back in Storybrooke unpacking when. There was a knock on the door. Snow answered it and was surprised to see Rumplestiltskin or as he was known in Storybrooke, Mr. Gold, "Hello, Ms. Swan. I'm Mr. Gold. I met you and your daughter briefly when you both arrived in town."

"Yes," said Snow, "I remember," Emma walked over.

"May I come in? I have a proposition for you both. I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

Snow and Emma looked at each other, "Sure," said Snow.

They let him in and he said, "I have a photo," He handed them a picture of a young woman with blond hair. Snow recognized her. In the Enchanted Forest, she was Cinderella, "Her name is Ashley Boyd and she's taken something quite valuable of mine."

"So, why don't you just go to the police?" asked Emma.

"Because, uh… She's a confused young woman. She's pregnant. Alone and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life. But I just want my property returned."

"What is it?" asked Snow.

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion," said Gold, "Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that."

"When'd you see her last?" asked Emma.

"Last night. That's how I got this," Mr. Gold pulled his hair back and showed them a small gash on his forehead, "It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about changing her life. I have not idea what got into her. Please just help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they."

"No, of course not." said Snow.

"So you'll help me then?"

"We will help her," said Emma.

"Grand." said Gold, "Then I will leave you two to it… Good luck." Then, he left.

When Gold was gone, Emma looked at her mother, "I could tell you recognized the woman in the picture. So, who is Ashley really?"

"She's Cinderella," said Snow. Emma nodded she remembered her mother telling her Ella's story, "So, where do we start?" asked Snow, "Since we've been in Storybrooke I haven't seen Ella."

"I have."

"Where?"

"At Granny's yesterday. When I had to wash my shirt in the laundry room. She works as a maid at the bed and breakfast. She's pregnant and told me that no one thought she could take care of the baby. I told her that if she wanted people to think of her differently she had to make them. I didn't mean for her to break in to Gold's and knock him out."

"Well," said Snow, "You said she worked at Granny's. Let's go talk to Ruby then."

* * *

They talked to Ruby outside the diner. Out front a tow truck was lowering a car onto the street, "So, this boyfriend of hers, you don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" asked Emma.

"Uh, that would mean that he was involved with her at all, which he isn't," said Ruby, "He left her in the lurch right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said he's a…" The tow trucked dropped the car to the street, "Hey, hey, hey Billy, be careful. You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck." Hanging off the rear view mirror was small red glass wolf.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but look, it's fine," said Billy, the tow truck driver.

Ruby gave him a flirty smile and then Snow said, "Um, Ruby." Ruby turned back to Emma and Snow, "What about her family?"

"Oh, um she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to," said Ruby, "Look, I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong," said Ruby, "Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?"

"I think so," said Emma.

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already."

"I've been through it, too, Ruby, and I can help her."

"Then try her ex."

"Where can we find him?" asked Snow.

"He lives with his dad," said Ruby.

* * *

They went to the address that Ruby gave them. As Emma knocked on the front door, a car pulled up in the driveway. The house door opened and a young man around 19 opened the door, "Can I help you?" he asked. Snow recognized him as Ella's true love, Thomas.

"Sean Herman?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Emma Swan. This is my mom, Mary. We're... We're looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. We just thought maybe she came to see you."

"My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore," said a voice behind them. They turned, and they saw a man walking toward the house. Snow saw that it was Thomas' father, "So whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for, but there's nothing we can do to help you."

"You're the reason he broke up with her?" asked Snow.

"Absolutely. I'm not gonna let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake."

Snow remembered how much he had cared for Ella when she and Thomas were married. It pained her to see him like this. Then Snow said, "So you just told him to leave her?"

"Well what are they going to do, raise the child in the backseat of a car?" asked Sean's father.

"Some people only have the backseat of a car," said Emma.

"Well, they're to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son," then he walked into the house.

"Dad, maybe we should help them look," said Sean.

"It's a waste, Sean," said his father.

"Sean, if you want to come, come," said Emma, "Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's gonna be in some serious trouble."

"She's running away with the baby?" asked Sean.

"Yes."

"Sean, inside. Now," said Sean's father. Sean went in the house and his father. Sean's father looked at Snow and Emma, "Look, believe me if I knew where she was I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal."

"Deal?" asked Snow, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she's being paid very well to do so."

"She sold the baby?" asked Emma.

"Oh, you make it sound so crass," said Sean's father, "I found someone who's going to find that child a good a proper home."

"And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?" asked Snow.

"Look at her, she's a teenager, and she's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?

"Maybe she's changing her life," said Emma.

"Everybody says that," said Sean's father, "Now look, I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well, someone who is going to see to it that everybody's happy."

"Mr. Gold," said Snow.

"Well, isn't that why you were hired, to bring him the baby?"

* * *

As Snow and Emma drove back to Granny's, Snow said, "Emma, you can't double cross Rumplestiltskin. Nothing good can come from it."

"He doesn't have his powers here, Mom," said Emma.

"No… But from what Granny says, he as much influence in town as Regina."

"That may be but if Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it."

They pulled up to the diner and headed inside where Ruby was standing at the counter. "Why didn't you tell us she sold the baby?" Snow asked Ruby.

"Because I didn't think it was important," said Ruby.

"Really, considering that's why she's running away?" asked Emma.

"Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her."

Snow saw the wolf figure from Ruby's car sitting at the pick up window. She picked it up and asked, "Ruby, where's your car?" Ruby didn't answer then Snow said, "You didn't send us to Sean to find her, you sent us there to give her a head start."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her," said Ruby.

"Yeah, so are Emma and I. Ashley's in more trouble than you know. Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without us."

"She left town. Said she was gonna try Boston. Thought she could disappear there."

"How long ago did she leave?" asked Emma.

"About a half an hour."

* * *

A little while later, Emma and Travis were on the road to Boston. They got close to the town line when they saw Ruby's car. Emma pulled the Bug off the road and the two of them ran up to the car.

"Ashley?" called Emma as they ran up to the car but when they got there they saw it was empty.

"Aaah!" they heard Ashley scream. They ran in the direction of the scream and they saw Ashley sitting on a patch of grass near the car. When they reached her she looked up at them and said, "My baby. It's coming."

They helped Ashley to Emma's Bug. Snow got in back while Ashley sat in front. Then, Emma got in the driver's seat and started to head back to town, Emma glanced at Ashley, "Don't worry. The hospital isn't that far."

"No, no, no, no, take me to Boston," said Ashley, "I can't go back there."

"Oh, no we don't have four hours," said Snow, "trust me. I know."

"I can't go back there, please," Ashley started to sob, "He's gonna take my baby."

"I won't let that happen," said Emma, "But do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child are you really ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't."

"You weren't?"

"Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's gonna be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is gonna change, and once you decide that it's yours, this running away can't happen. You have to grow up, and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes. I want my baby."

* * *

They got Ashley to the hospital and she was taken to maternity. Snow and Emma sat in the waiting room and a short time later, the doctor came up to them, "Ms. Swan, the baby is a healthy six-pound girl, and the mother is doing fine."

"What lovely news," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Mr. Gold, "Excellent work, ladies. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

A little while later, Mr. Gold was standing at a coffee vending machine. He hit it and got a free cup of coffee. Snow and Emma walked up to him, "Well, well. Must be my lucky day," said Mr. Gold, "Care for a cup?"

"No thank you," said Snow.

"A baby?" asked Emma, "That's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, because at the time you didn't need to know," said Mr. Gold.

"Really, or you thought we wouldn't take the job?" asked Snow.

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense... to you," He looked at Emma, "I mean if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you."

"You're not getting that kid," said Emma.

"Actually, we have an agreement," said Mr. Gold, "And my agreements are always honored. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity."

"That's not gonna happen."

"I like your confidence. Charming, but all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop."

"Let me guess, to steal a contract," said Snow.

"Who knows what she was after," said Mr. Gold.

"You know, no jury in the world will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child."

"I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up," said Emma, "Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow, I suspect, there is more to you than a simple pawn broker. You really want to start that fight?"

"I like you and your mother, Ms. Swan," said Mr. Gold, "You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way I'd rather have you both on my side."

"So, she can keep the baby?" asked Emma.

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd."

"Tear it up."

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts, deals, well they're the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favor.

Snow wanted to pull Emma away to talk to her about making deals with Gold. But, before Snow could move Emma said, "Deal."

* * *

Snow and Emma walked into Ashley's room and saw her holding her baby, "Hey…What's her name?" asked Emma.

"Alexandra," said Ashley.

"That's pretty."

"Thank you for getting me here."

"Your welcome," said Snow.

"Mr. Gold was outside," said Emma, "I took care of it. She's yours."

"She is?" asked Ashley, "But what did you do?"

"Made a deal with him."

"Thank you," said Ashley, softly, "Thank you."

"Well, we have to go..." said Snow, "Good Luck."

"Thank you," said Ashley. Then, Snow and Emma left.

* * *

Later, Emma was sitting in the upstairs area of the loft when. She reached in her pocket and took out her phone and a piece of paper. She dialed the number then the voice on the other end said, "Hello?" it was Graham

"Graham, it's Emma," she said, "I was thinking maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad. That deputy job still open?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'm in. Regina gonna be okay with this?"

"I don't care, it's my department. I'll see you Monday morning."

"See ya." Then she hung up the phone.


	5. Love is an Open Door

**AN: I'm skipping "That Still Small Voice" because I didn't really need it for my story. Let's just say that everything that happened except for the parts with Mary Margaret and David happened. This chapter is short, but I think it's for the best. Let me know what you think in the box below. Now, on with the show…**

Love is an Open Door

After David's accident, Snow would go to the hospital every day for about an hour or so and check on David. She hoped that maybe by spending some time with him it would be enough to maybe free him from the curse's effect on him. They would talk and walk in the gardens on the hospital grounds. She told him about her life, altering some events in her life to make them fit in this modern world she lived in and he would tell her about what he could remember about living in Storybrooke. The curse made somethings foggy. Dr. Whale kept David in the hospital for about a week before letting him go home.

* * *

Snow and Emma were standing with Henry in David and Kathryn's house as they walked in. Kathryn was having a welcome home party for David getting out of the hospital. As they watched David and Kathryn socialize with their friends, Emma looked at her mother and saw her look down, "You okay, Mom?" she asked.

Snow sighed, "It's so hard. He's right there. But, he doesn't remember me."

Emma put a hand on her mom's shoulder. Snow looked at her daughter and smiled. A few moments later, David walked over to them, "Hi there."

"Hi," said Snow.

"Hey," said Emma.

"Hi, Mr. Nolan," said Henry.

"You guys having a good time?" asked David.

"Very good," said Snow, "It's good to see you out of the hospital."

David smiled, "Well, I have you to thank for that." Snow blushed a little. A person with a tray of food walked up to them and David stabbed a cocktail weenie with a toothpick and twirled it, "Thank you." he said to the server.

"So, you ever use a sword?" asked Henry.

David laughed, "I'm sorry?"

* * *

A little while later, Snow was sitting in the backyard on a bench when David came up to her, "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I just need to think," she said.

"About what?" he asked as he sat down.

"A lot of things."

"Yeah," said David, "me too. This accident has had me do a lot of thinking."

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking"

David sighed, "Kathryn and I haven't really been getting a long for a while. We've been going to counseling with Dr. Hopper, but, honestly, I think we are getting close to a divorce."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you," said David. Regina stood in the kitchen and looked out the window and watched as Snow and David talked.

* * *

The next morning, Snow was having breakfast at Granny's, when Regina walked in. She walked over to Snow's table and said, "Ms. Swan, may I have a word?"

"Of course," said Snow.

Regina sat down, "I wanted to talk to you about my friend Kathryn. But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband David. You don't belong together. He's not yours, he's taken, find somebody else."

"I haven't done anything, and from what David has told me, they've been having problems for some time."

"That might be," said Regina, "But, you need to let them figure this out on their own. You're this close to wrecking multiple lives. Stay away from him…" Regina stood up and walked away. Snow shook her head. She could tell that Regina was scared. She smiled as sipped her cocoa.

* * *

Snow was at the loft doing some cleaning when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw David there. Snow smiled, "Hi, David… What can I do for you?"

David walked in and said, "I need to see you…" Snow closed the door and he continued, "Ever since you walked in my classroom I can't stop thinking about you… I've decided that I'm going to ask Kathryn for a divorce."

"David," said Snow, "I hope your not doing this just for me…"

"No," he said, "Like I said, we've been having problems. Now, I know this is a lot to spring on you take some time to think. I'll be at the bridge where you found me at 8:00. Think about it until then and then decide. If you don't show, I'll know. And I'll never bother you again. But if you choose this, if you choose us, you know where I'll be." Then, David left, Snow smiled. She picked up her phone and called Emma.

"Hey, Mom," said Emma, when she answered, "What's up?"

"He's leaving his wife," said Snow, "David, he's leaving her. He's leaving Kathryn."

"Okay, slow down."

"He's doing it for me. He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him tonight."

"That's great," said Emma, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going," said Snow, "It's one thing to say that he wants me, but it's another to actually make a choice and he did that."

"Well, given Regina's friendship with Kathryn, I don't think she'll be too happy."

"All the more reason to do it," said Snow. Emma laughed.

* * *

Snow was waiting at the Toll Bridge, playing with the ring that had once belong to David's mother. David came up behind her, "You came," said David with a hit of surprise in his voice.

Snow turned and looked at him, "You sound surprised."

David smiled and walked closer, "I didn't think you'd actually come."

Snow smiled, "Did you tell Kathryn that you were leaving her?"

"Yes. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But, it had to be done. I still care for her. She's a good person. But, I just don't love her like I used to."

Snow couldn't hold back anymore. She had been wanting to do this the first time she had seen David in 28 years. She stepped forward, pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. The moment she did, a small blast of multicolored magic came from her heart and hit David's. When they finally broke the kiss David looked down at her and asked, "Snow?"


	6. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

Snow was stunned, "Charming?" she asked.

David smiled and kissed her again, "Snow."

"Charming," said Snow, with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" asked David, "Did Emma break the curse?"

"I don't think so," said Snow, "I'm guessing True Love's Kiss broke the curse's effect on you."

They kissed again, and David said, "Now what do we do?"

"Well," said Snow, "Regina can't know that your 'awake.' You'll have to pretend your still under the curse. Come over to the loft tomorrow and we'll tell Emma together."

"Why do we have to wait for tomorrow?"

"Emma has to work the night shift tonight."

David smiled, "Okay." He kissed Snow again and then they parted ways.

* * *

Snow was surprised to see Emma sitting at the bar of the loft, drinking, when she got back. "Emma…" said Snow, "I though you had the night shift tonight?"

Emma laughed, "Yeah, I did… Until I saw Graham sneaking out of Regina's house."

"What?"

"Yeah," said Emma, as she took another drink. "So, how did things go with David?"

Snow tried to hide a smile, "Pretty Good."

"Okay," said Emma, "That's all I need to hear," She stood up. She assumed the smile on her mother's face was because she and David had sex. "Good Night, Mom." Emma headed upstairs.

Snow laughed, "Good Night, Dear."

* * *

The next morning, Emma came downstairs and saw Snow and David talking, "Good Morning," said Emma, "David… What are you doing here?"

David looked at Emma. He stood up and hugged her. Emma was a little surprised then David said, "Emma. My Princess…."

Emma looked at her mom and saw that Snow had tears in her eyes. Then it hit Emma what was going on, "Dad?"

"Yes," said David.

Snow came over and made it a group hug. Emma started to cry. She had dreamed of this moment for years. Then, she broke the hug and said, "Wait. How did this happen?"

"True Love's Kiss," said David, as Snow went to get some tissues for herself and Emma.

Emma took the tissues and dried her eyes, "I can't believe it."

"Neither can we," said Snow.

The reunited Charmings spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other again.

* * *

The nest morning, Emma came downstairs and saw a bouquet of flowers, "Really?" Then she headed over to the garbage can.

Just then Snow was walking out of her bedroom area when she saw Emma, "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, as the flowers hit the trash can.

"If Graham thinks flowers will work on me…" Emma started.

"No, those... were mine from your father."

"Oh... sorry."

"That's all right," said Snow as she took the flowers out of the garbage, "What happened with you and Graham last night?"

Emma sat down at the bar, "Well, we got into a fight about him being in a bad relationship with Regina then out of the blue... he kissed me."

"What?" asked Snow.

"Yeah," said Emma, "I know..."

"What did you think of it?"

"Well, if he wasn't drunk and almost forced himself on me, I would have liked it."

Snow smiled at Emma's comment. Emma hadn't dated anyone since Neal and now it was looking like Emma was ready to find her true love.

* * *

Snow was doing some work at the loft when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door. On the other side was Graham who didn't look well, "Graham? What's wrong? Is Emma okay?"

"Yeah," said Graham, "Emma's fine… Can we talk?"

"Sure…" said Snow as she let the sheriff in.

"I think we, uh… I think we know each other," he said.

"Of course we do," said Snow, sounding confused, "we've known each other for almost a couple of months.

"No, no, no. Not from here. Not from Storybrooke."

'From where, then?"

"Another life."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you believe in other lives?"

"Mm, like heaven?"

"I mean like past lives."

"Have you been talking to Henry."

"Henry?"

"Well, he has this book of stories. He thinks we're all characters from them. From another land. But, we've forgotten who we really are."

"Right. No, of course."

Snow bit her lip. She was worried about him. "Graham," she put a hand on his forehead, "Ah! You are burning up. Go home and get some rest. I think you'll feel much better after you've had some sleep."

"Right. You're absolutely right. I'm sorry to disturb you. I thank you."

"Of course," said Snow, then Graham left. Once he was gone Snow picked up her phone and called Emma.

Emma saw it was her mom on the phone and when she answered it she said, "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"I just had a very interesting talk with Graham."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, He was wondering if I believed in past lives. He thought we knew each other in another life. I think that kiss he gave you last night weakened the curse's effect on him."

"What? Where is he now?"

"Think he might be going to see Henry."

* * *

Emma stopped back at the loft to pick up Snow and they went to Regina's. They saw the patrol car sitting outside. So, they sat in the Bug and waited for Graham to come out. After a few moments, Graham came out, "Hey!" said Emma as they got out of the car, "Mom told me you were you're having a rough day."

"Graham," said Snow, "You need to go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine," he said.

"No, Graham. You're not fine," said Emma, "You just went to see a 10-year-old for help."

"He seems to be the only one making sense."

"What's going on?" asked Snow, "What's...really going on?"

"It's my heart, Mary," said Graham, "I need to find it."

Snow remembered hearing rumors about the Huntsman that saved her. Regina took his heart and she kept him a pet, "Okay," asked Snow, "How are you going to do that?"

"I just need to follow the wolf."

"What wolf?" asked Emma.

"From my dreams," said Graham, "He gonna help me find my heart." Emma and Snow looked at each other. Then, they looked down street and saw a wolf. They were dumbfounded. Graham saw the looks on their faces. "What?" he asked. Graham turned around to see what they were looking at and saw the wolf. He looked back at the two women and then ran after it. Emma and Snow ran after him.

* * *

They chased the wolf into the Storybrooke Cemetery, "Graham!" called Emma.

"Graham be careful!" called Snow as they caught up to him and the wolf was just a few feet away.

"It's my friend. It won't hurt us," said Graham. The wolf howled and then it ran away. They went to follow it and found themselves in front of a burial vault. Graham kept staring at it.

"What is it?" asked Emma

"It's my heart. It's in there. I have to look in there."

"Oh, no. Stop, stop." said Emma and Snow together as they got in front of him.

"I have to get in there. Please."

"Graham, do you really think that your heart is in there," asked Snow.

Graham nodded. Then Snow said, "Okay. Let's find out." She walked up to the door and found it locked. "Emma…"

Emma stepped up to the door and kicked it open. The three of them went inside, "It's got to be in here. Somewhere." said Graham as he started to look around, "There's got to be a hidden door. A lever," then he tried to open an urn, "Something."

Snow went up to him, "Graham. Hey, Graham. There's nothing in here."

"There has to be. If there isn't, then-"

"It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Then they heard a voice call from outside, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" They looked outside and saw Regina outside.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emma as the three of them walked out of the vault.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave," said Regina as she held up a bouquet of flowers, "Like I do every Wednesday."

"Don't blame them," said Graham, "It's my fault. I wanted to look in there."

"Really? Why? What were you looking for?"

"Nothing. It was- uh, nothing. It was nothing."

"You don't look well, dear. Let's take you home." Regina took his hand and started to pull her way.

Graham pulled his hand away, "Regina, I don't want to go home. Not with you."

"Oh, but you'll go with her?"

"Hey, this is between you two," said Emma, "Leave me out of it."

"She's right," said Graham, "It's between us. And things have to change."

"And I wonder, why that is, all of a sudden," said Regina.

"It has nothing to do with her. I've realized that I don't feel anything, Regina. And I know now, it's not me. It's you."

"So, you're leaving me for her."

"I'm leaving you for me."

"Graham, you're not thinking straight."

"Actually, for the first time I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing? Is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance."

"Graham."

"I'm sorry. It's over."

Regina looked at Emma, "I don't know what I ever did to you or your mother, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you two keep coming after everything I hold dear."

Emma wanted to tell her that her mom and dad were both awake and she knew who Regina truly was but then Graham spoke up. "I told you, it's not her."

"None of this happened until she got here."

"I'm sorry," said Emma, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me or my mother, but with you?"

"Excuse me?" said Regina.

"Henry came and found me. Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?" Regina then punched Emma in the face. She fell into Snow and Graham knocking all three of them to the ground.

"Regina!" shouted Graham.

Emma quickly recovered and before Graham and Snow could stop her. She jumped up and punched Regina back. Then, she grabbed the mayor and pushed her against the side of the vault.

"Emma!" said Snow as she and Graham went over to Emma and tried to pull Emma off of Regina.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" shouted Graham.

"Emma! Stop!" shouted Snow.

They got Emma off of Regina and pulled her away. Regina went and picked up her flowers off the ground. Emma walked up to Regina and said, "Not worth it."

Snow followed Emma. She glared at Regina and Regina glared back. Regina walked up to Graham and said, "Graham." He turned and followed Snow and Emma out of the cemetery.

* * *

The three of them headed back to the Sheriff's Office. Snow walked in with an ice pack. Emma was sitting on one of the desks and Graham was getting the first aid kit, "Are you sure you're going to be OK?" asked Snow, as she handed Emma the ice pack, "I'm sure David would understand if I called off our date to take care of you."

"No… Go…" said Emma, "I'm fine." as she put the ice pack to forehead.

"Okay…" She gave Emma a hug. Then she turned and looked at Graham, "She might say she's fine but she's not…" Emma rolled her eyes, "I might not be able to tell when others are lying like she can but. I know when she is lying… Take good care of her."

"Will do," said Graham.

Snow looked at her daughter, "See you later…"

"Bye," said Emma.

Then, Snow walked out of the office. Graham looked at Emma, "I don't know what came over me. I kind of lost my mind."

"It's okay. You were tired. And feverish. And heartbroken," said Emma.

Graham put some iodine on a piece of gauze. Emma had a small cut over her left eye, "I don't know why I let myself get caught up with her."

"Because it was easy. And safe. Not feeling anything is an attractive option when what you feel sucks," Graham walked over to Emma and gently started to clean Emma's cut. Emma winced and smiled, "Felt that."

A few moments later and Graham was done, "All better." he said.

"Yeah." Emma just looked at Graham.

"What?" Emma stood and slowly walked over to him. Then she leaned in and kissed Graham. As they kissed Graham started to remember his life in the Enchanted Forest.

He was the Huntsman. Regina had hired him to kill Snow White and bring back her heart. But he couldn't do it. He let Snow White go and tried to fool Regina with the heart of a stag. But, Regina was not stupid. She knew it wasn't Snow White's heart. So, she took his heart and made him her personal pet.

Graham broke the kiss and she looked at him, "Graham? You okay?"

"I remember," said Graham.

"Graham?"

"I remember."

"You remember what?"

Graham slowly walked up to Emma and cupped her face with his hands, "Thank you," Emma smiled. Then they to prepared to kiss again.

But, what they didn't know was that Regina was in her secret lair under the burial vault. She opened a drawer in the wall and inside was a small box. Inside that box was Graham's heart. She held it in her hand, looked at it and just as Emma and Graham got ready to kiss again she squeezed his heart.

Back in the Sheriff's Office, Graham doubled over in pain and fell to the ground, "Graham! Graham! Graham!" called Emma as she tried to revive him. Regina just kept squeezing his heart until it turned to dust. Emma sat on the floor holding Graham in her arms sobbing, "Graham! Graham! Come on, Graham! Graham!" desperately trying to bring him back but it was no use.


	7. Desperate Souls

Desperate Souls

A couple of weeks after Graham died, Snow was walking up the steps to the loft after spending the day with David and heard music blaring. She opened the door and saw Emma trying to pry the toaster open with a knife and there was a half empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the bar. Snow turned the music off and asked, "Is the toaster broken?"

"It wasn't when I started with it," said Emma, as she dropped the toaster on the counter, "Pretty sure it is now. Just needed to hit something."

"What's going on?" asked Snow.

"Regina fired me so she could put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff. It's my job."

"I never heard you so passionate about it before. What happened?"

"I don't know, I just… I know I want it back."

"There must be a reason."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Emma headed to the door to answer it, "Maybe I just want to beat her." She opened the door and saw Gold standing there with a large binder under his arm.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan," said Gold, "Sorry for the intrusion. There's something I'd like to discuss with you…"

Snow stepped out of the room so they could talk. A short time later, Emma walked into Snow's sleeping area, "So? What does he want?" asked Snow.

"He wants me to run for sheriff and he wants to back me," said Emma, "Apparently, Regina can't just appoint someone. She can nominate a candidate, but the town has to vote."

"So, what are you going to do," asked Snow.

"I'm going to run. I want to beat Regina. I talked to Henry today before I got fired and he wants to take a break from trying to break the curse. He's afraid that something will happen to me. If I can beat Regina and that will show him that the curse can't hurt us."

S&E

The next day, Regina was holding a press conference at her office to official appoint Sidney as the new Sheriff of Storybrooke, "Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That's why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of Sheriff. This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember as chief editor of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Please welcome your new Sheriff!"

She was about to pin the Sheriff's badge to Sidney's shirt. When Emma and Snow entered, "Hold on a second," said Snow.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, this is not appropriate," said Regina.

"The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony," said Emma as she and Snow walked in, "She does not have the power to appoint him."

"The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint-"

"A candidate. You can appoint a candidate. It calls for an election."

"The term 'candidate' is applied loosely," said Regina.

"No, it's not. It requires a vote. And guess what, Madam Mayor? I'm running."

"Fine. So is Sidney."

"I am?" asked Sidney. Regina turned and gave Sidney a look then Sidney said, "I am."

"With my full support," said Regina, "I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people."

"I guess we will," said Emma.

S&E

Later that day, Snow and Emma walked into Granny's and saw Henry sitting at a booth reading the paper. Emma sat on the same side as Henry and Snow asked as she sat down across from her daughter and her grandson, "Hey Henry… How was school?"

"Okay," said Henry as he still looked at the paper.

"You're reading that paper pretty hard," said Emma.

"Sidney wrote it." he passed the paper to Emma.

"Look at this," said Emma as she passed the paper to Snow. The headline read, 'Ex-Jailbird – Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars.'

"Is it a lie?" asked Henry.

"No," said Emma.

"I was born in jail?"

"Yes."

"I want to know how he got these records," said Snow, "They were supposed to be sealed."

"Tell me you're not scarred for life," said Emma to her son.

"I'm not," said Henry, "Well, not by this."

"Good. Then, let's throw this out and we will get our news from something more reliable."

"Like the internet," said Snow.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you," said Henry, "Good can't beat evil, because good doesn't do this kind of thing. My mom plays dirty – that's why you can't beat her. Ever."

"We have a new ally," said Emma, "Mr. Gold said he's going to help."

"Mr. Gold? He's even worse than she is." Henry looked at Emma, "You already owe him one favor. You don't want to owe him anymore. Don't do this."

TUAT

Emma wanted to confront Regina alone about the leak of her giving birth to Henry in jail. So, Snow called David and to see if he wanted to go out for a walk. He liked that idea and they went for a walk along the shore. As they headed back into the town they heard sirens. They followed the smell of smoke and reached town hall. They saw flames coming out of some of the windows and they ran to the building. A crowd had started to form near the entrance. Then a few moments later, they saw Emma and Regina come out of the building. Regina had gotten injured because she was leaning on Emma for support as they came out. "Oh, ow, ow!" said Regina, "My ankle! Set me down gently!"

"Seriously? You're complaining about how I saved your life?" asked Emma.

Just then the fire truck pulled up, "The firemen are here. It's not like we were really in danger."

"Fine. Next time I'll just… I'll just…" said Emma as she started to walk away, "Ah, you know what?" she walked back to Regina, "Next time, I'll do the same thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do. That's what good people do."

Snow and David went up to Emma, "Emma?" asked Snow, "What happened?"

"Not quite sure," said Emma, "I went up to Regina's office to talk to her. She was trying to pass of some bull about Henry finding out one day. Then, she tells me that I'm going to have to debate Sydney. Anyway, we were on our way outside when she went to open the door she was knocked back by a fire ball and twisted her ankle. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and helped Regina out of the building."

TUAT

A short time later, the fire was out. There was some minimal damage but the building was still safe and sound. A group of people formed around Emma, "Did you really rescue Regina?" asked Ruby.

"She did!" said Henry, as he came over, "The fireman said it. They saw it."

"You are a hero," said Ruby.

"You know," said David, "We should see if they have a picture of the rescue."

"We could make campaign posters," said Granny.

"Oh, people would love that!" said Archie, "That's a great idea. Wait, so…" The group walked away and left Emma, Snow and Henry alone.

Snow knelt down next to her grandson, "This is how good wins. You do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you."

"Maybe you're right."

"You see, Henry?" said Emma , "We don't have to fight dirty." Then, she turned and saw a pile of burned object the fire fighters were taking out of the building. Something caught her eye and she walked up to it.

"What is it Emma?" asked Snow.

Emma picked up the fabric, "Gold was using a piece of fabric like this the other day when I went to talk to him at his shop."

"You don't think?" asked Snow.

"Only one way to find out..."

S&E

Snow went with Emma to confront Gold. They walked into his shop and saw him standing by the front counter wiping his hands with a rag. "Loads of visitors today," said Gold. Emma slammed the door and the bell rang, "I Do hope you're not going to break my little bell.

"You set the fire," said Emma.

"I've been right here, Ms. Swan."

They walked up to him. Emma was holding the piece of fabric in her hands, "Take a whiff. It smells like your sheep crap oil. Turns out it's flammable."

"Oh. Are you sure?" asked Gold, "There's some construction working on at City Hall at the moment, Ms. Swan. There's loads of flammable solvents used in construction."

"Why did you do it?" asked Snow.

Gold stopped cleaning his hands and walked around the counter, "If I did it- If I did it that would be because your daughter cannot win without something big, Ms. Swan. Something like, uh I don't know. Being the hero in a fire?"

"How could you even know she'd be there at the right time?"

"Regina's not the only one with eyes and ears in this town. Or maybe... I'm just intuitive where I involved."

"I could've run and left her there," said Emma.

"Not the type," said Gold.

"I can't go along with this."

Mr. Gold gave Emma a half smile, "You just did. This is just the price of election, Ms. Swan."

"A price I'm not willing to pay," said Emma. She threw the fabric down on the counter, "Find another sucker!"

"Okay. Go ahead, expose me. But if you do… just think about what you'll be exposing and what you'll be walking away from." Emma and Snow glared at him, they turned and headed for the door, "Oh, yes. And um, who you might be disappointing." Emma turned around, glared at Mr. Gold and then slammed the shop door.

TUAT

Soon, it was the day of the election. Emma and Sidney would have their debate then the polls would open. In the auditorium at Town Hall, Sidney was getting ready for the debate and Archie practiced his opening speech, "Citizens of Storybrooke. Uh- We welcome you to-. Uh-. Welcome citizens of Storybrooke. Uh- Uh, we welcome you citizens of Storybrooke. Welcome-"

Emma stood at the podium and pulled back the curtain. She noticed Henry sitting in the front row next to Regina. She closed the curtain as Snow walked up to Emma and handed her some note cards and a bottle of water. Emma took the and said, "I'm not going to win."

"What are you talking about?" asked Snow, "Everyone's talking about what you did in the fire."

"No, Henry's right. I can't beat Regina at this. Not the way she fights. Watch and see."

"Is this really about beating Regina."

Emma pulled back the curtain and got another look at Henry, "It's just-"

"Henry."

Emma closed the curtain, "I wanna show him that good can actually win."

"That's why you want to win it for him. But why do you want to win the election for yourself?"

"That is why. I wanna show him that a hero can win. And if I'm not- If I'm not a hero and I'm not the Savior - then what part do I have in his life?" Snow gave her a look, "Okay, there it is."

"There it is."

Emma pulled back the curtain and she saw Mr. Gold come in.

S&E

It was time for the debate to begin. Archie was going to be the moderator and he stood in front of the assembled crowd and said, "Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates – Sidney Glass," he gave a look to Sidney who was sitting on his left side, "and Emma Swan." He gave a look to Emma who sat on his right, "Glass." He made a gesture to Sidney. "Swan." He made a gesture to Emma, "Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy." No one not laughed at Archie's joke, "Wow, crickets. Okay, uh… Uh, Mr. Glass – your opening statement."

Sidney walked up to the podium, "I just wanna say that if elected I wanna serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke: Honesty. Neighborliness. And strength. Thank you." Snow glanced over at Regina and saw her mouthing along with Sidney as he spoke. The audience gave Sidney a respectful round of applause.

"And Emma Swan."

Emma walked up to the podium, "You guys all know I have what they call an uh- troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of the um, hero thing. But here's the thing: The fire was a setup." A murmur ran through the audience, "Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence but I'm sure. And the worst part of all this was- The worst part of all this is I let you all think it was real. I can't win that way. I'm sorry." Mr. Gold stood up and left the Town Hall.

TUAT

That night, Emma, Snow and David were sitting at the counter at Granny's. The polls had closed and all they had to do now was wait for results. But, they were all sure they knew that Sidney was going to be elected. Ruby was behind the counter and she asked the group, "Another Round?"

"Oh hell, yes," said Emma.

"I must say," said David, "It took a lot of guts to stand up to Mr. Gold like that. Not many people in this town are as brave as you."

Emma smiled, "Thanks, David," Just then Henry walked in, "Hey Henry." He handed her a walkie talkie, "What's this for?"

"You stood up to Mr. Gold," said Henry as he sat next to Emma, "It's pretty amazing."

"Well, he did something illegal."

"That's what heroes do. Expose stuff like that," Ruby came up and brought the adults their drinks and Henry a glass of milk. Henry leaned close and whispered to Emma, "I shouldn't have given up on Operation Cobra."

Just then they heard Regina's voice, "I thought I might find you here." They turned and saw Regina and Sidney walking toward them. Then, Regina continued, "With a drink. And my son."

Emma looked at Sidney, "Here to card me, officer?"

"Well, not at all. In fact, I think I will join you," said Sidney.

"Here? I don't know. I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party," said Snow.

"Oh, well, you'll have to tell me what that's like."

Regina took the Sheriff's badge out of her pocket, "Congratulations," she placed the badge in front of Emma on the counter, "Sheriff Swan."

"Wait. What?" asked Henry.

"There was a very close vote. But people really seem to like the idea of a sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr. Gold."

Slowly others started to walk in the Diner, "Are you joking?" asked Emma.

"She doesn't joke," said Sidney.

"You didn't pick a great friend in Mr. Gold, Miss Swan," said Regina, "but he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that." Then Regina gave Emma a smile.


	8. 7:15 AM

**AN: I'm skipping "True North" because I don't need it for my story. Also, before I start I would like to answer a few of my guest reviewers…**

 **Emma didn't call David 'Dad' in the last chapter because they were in public.**

 **Snow did look for David and the others. In the first chapter, in Snow's office, she told Emma that they were no closer to finding David than they were when Snow first arrived.**

 **Now on with the show…**

7:15 AM

A few days after the election Emma and Snow were walking down main street with Henry. When they heard a motorcycle. They turned and saw a motorcycle come around a corner. The motorcycle stopped next to them. The driver took off his helmet, got of his bike and walked up to them, "Hi," he said.

"Hey," said Emma.

"Hello," said Snow.

"Is this Storybrooke?" asked the man.

"Yeah," said Emma.

"Any place to get a room around here?"

"Uh, you're staying?" asked Henry.

"That's the plan," said the guy, "I'm looking for a bed."

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road, another two blocks," said Snow.

"Thank you," he walked back to his bike.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name!" said Emma..

"That's 'cause I didn't give it," he got on his bike, put on his helmet and drove off.

Emma looked at Henry, "I thought you said strangers don't come to Storybrooke."

"They don't."

Snow just watched the guy as he drove off. There was something familiar about him.

* * *

A few days later, Emma was eating breakfast and watching the TV. The weatherman was saying that a storm was coming in. Meanwhile her mother was scrambling around, "I can't believe I overslept."

"I'm sure Dad will understand if you're a little late for your breakfast date."

"I know," said Snow, as she put her jacket on. She kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Bye." And headed toward the door.

"Bye," said Emma. She laughed a little as the door closed.

* * *

Later that day, Snow was at the Pharmacy, picking up some things for the storm. As she was shopping. She wasn't looking were she was going, and she bumped into David's ex-wife, Kathryn. Both women dropped their baskets, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Snow.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," said Kathryn. They both bent down to pick up the spilled items.

"I wasn't looking," said Snow.

"Clearly," said Regina who was standing in the aisle.

Kathryn picked a candy bar, "Is this yours?"

Snow took it, "Yes, thank you." Then, she picked up a box, "Oh, this must..." then she saw it was a pregnancy test, She was dumbfounded all she could get out was, "Good luck."

"Thank you," said Kathryn. Then she stood and walked away.

Regina saw the pregnancy test and walked away, so Snow couldn't see the smile on her face.

* * *

Later that day, Snow was in the woods going for a walk, to think about everything. As she walked she heard cooing. She walked down an embankment toward the sound. Then, she saw a dove caught in a net, "Oh. Hey. How did you manage to get yourself..." said Snow as she picked up the dove, "Come on. It's gonna be okay."

She took the dove to the animal shelter. When she got there she was surprised to see David there. "David?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I volenter here on Saturdays," he said.

"Oh… Well, is the vet here? I found a dove in the woods."

"Sure. Let me go get him."

The vet, Dr. Thatcher, examined the dove. "Well, the good news is, no broken bones," said the doctor, "She was just a little dehydrated, but I got her some fluids, and she should be just fine."

"And the bad news?" asked Snow.

"Well, this is a North Atlantic dove. It's a migratory species, very unique among American doves. Now, they tend to form strong monogamous bonds, meaning—"

"If I don't get her back to her flock… She'll be alone forever."

"Well, it's... It's a long shot, but the alternative..." said the doctor as he placed the dove in a cage, "She'll heal, but she won't be happy here."

"I'll take my chances," said Snow, "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. Good luck," Then, he left. Snow picked up the cage.

David saw they were alone so he softly said, "Snow, there's a storm coming," said David, "You really shouldn't be out there, alone."

"Well, the storm is coming tomorrow," said Snow, "And if we wait, she could be lost forever, completely alone. No one deserves that."

"Then let me drive you."

"I don't need your help David," said Snow, curtly, "I'll be fine." David was flabbergasted at Snow's coldness toward him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was getting ready for the storm. She was loading supplies into the trunk of the police cruiser. She had the radio on so she could check the weather report, "Storybrooke is seeing wind gusts of up to six miles an hour. Your best bet is to stay in the house—" then the radio turned off.

She looked around to the front and saw Regina standing there, "If you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now," said Emma.

"I need you to look into something, Sheriff," said Regina, "Someone's in town... someone new."

"Yeah, I know. I gave him directions to Granny's the other night."

"You talked to him? Well, what'd he say?"

"He asked for directions. What's the big deal? Who is he?"

"I don't know. I asked around but no one seems to know anything. There's something about him... something familiar."

"He must be one of the untold millions you cursed," said Emma.

"What?" asked Regina.

"Oh, you know, the Curse. Henry's whole thing."

"Sheriff, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants, and what he's doing here."

"You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke."

"This isn't about the law, Ms. Swan," said Regina, "You're gonna do this because I asked you to and because you'll both see it's the right thing to do."

They finished loading the cruiser, "And why is that?" asked Emma, as she closed the trunk.

"Because he was in front of my house, taking a particular interest in the one thing we both care about—Henry."

"I'll look into him," said Emma. Then there was another rumble of thunder.

* * *

Snow drove through the woods, in Emma's bug. She continued to hear rumbles of thunder. She reached a roadblock and stopped. "Well, the flock can't be much farther," said Snow, "We just have to beat the storm." She got out of the car and grabbed the birdcage. She start walking down the road and a short time later she heard doves cooing, "Do you hear that?" asked Snow, "Your flock."

Snow stopped at the top of a crest and looked down in a ravine. She set down the birdcage and there was a loud clap of thunder. She was distracted by the sound and she slipped in the loose dirt and started to tumble down the slope. Then, she fell over the edge of the ravine grabbing a root as she fell. She was very close to the edge, when someone grabbed her arm. She looked up at the person holding her and said "David!"

"Grab my hand!" said David. She did, "Hold tight!" He pulled her up on to the solid ground and Snow fell against him. "You really think I'd let you come out here alone?" She pulled away from him a bit, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Then, Snow started to walk up the path back to the road.

"Where are you going?"

"I came to find the flock!"

"And I came here to get you before you got hurt!" Just as they reached the road, heavy rain started to fall. "We have to go!"

Snow picked up the birdcage, "No!"

"Doing this on foot is not the best plan!"

"The gate was closed!"

"I know, I saw." Snow tried to cover the cage with her jacket.

"It's too late, we have to go," said David.

"No, but the bird—"

"Snow, it's not safe!" said David, "We need to get out of here. Come on." They headed down the road and they came upon a cabin, "There! Come on!"

David and Snow approached the cabin. Snow looked in the window, "Hello? Hello!? Is anyone in there!? It's empty!"

David tried the door handle and found it locked. He kicked the door open and they went inside. A short time later David had a fire going in the fireplace. He sighed, "Okay." Then he looked at Snow, "Let's get you dry." He got up and started to look around.

"Whose cabin is this?" asked Snow, "Are you sure it's okay for us to be in here?"

David unfolded a blanket, "Well, we are the parents of the Sheriff, so I doubt she'll arrest us for breaking and entering." He put the blanket around Snow, "Here-" she shook him off, "Hey, I'm just... I'm just trying to help," she nodded and looked a little distraught, "What's going on with you today?"

Snow scoffed, "What's going on? David, I know!"

"You know what?"

"About Kathryn."

"What about Kathryn?"

"That she thinks she's pregnant."

"What?"

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, the power had gone out. Emma walked into Granny's and Emma saw the stranger sitting with his back to her in a booth, drinking coffee. Emma took her hat off and walked over toward the man, "We need to talk."

"Why?" asked the man.

"Because you're suspicious."

"Sitting here? Out in the open? Drinking coffee? I wonder what kind of hell I would have raised had I ordered a doughnut."

"You were talking to Henry."

"You mean the little kid who came up to me asking me questions? Is that unusual for him, being curious and precocious?"

"What were you doing outside his house?"

"My bike broke down. It happens."

"Your mysterious box. What's in it?"

"It's awfully frustrating, not knowing , isn't it?"

"Just tell me."

"Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?"

"No, of course it's not."

"You really want to know what's inside it, don't you?"

"No… Well, maybe," Emma sat down in the booth on the other side of the stranger.

"I'm gonna make you wait. You're gonna have to wait a long time, and watch me carry it around, hauling it, to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration, never knowing, only guessing, 'What could possibly be inside that box?'. Or…" He leaned closer, "You could let me buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now."

"You want to buy me a drink?"

The man smiled, "Yes."

"Ok, a drink it is," the man picked up his box and set it on the table in front of Emma. He pauses for a moment. Then, then he opened it. Inside was a typewriter, "Really?"

"I'm a writer."

"That's why you're here."

"I find this place provides inspiration. Don't you?"

"Wait. Have you been here before?"

"I didn't say that," said the man. He left a tip on the table. Grabbed his box and got up to leave.

"What about that drink?"

"I said 'sometime'." Then he walked away.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Snow looked at David, "You didn't know."

David shook his head, "No. I haven't talked to Kathryn in weeks."

"Were you two... trying..."

David sighed, "Yes..."

Snow sighed. Then she walked to the window and looked out, "I think the rain's stopped," she said, "I need to get her out." She ran over to the birdcage and grabs it.

"No. Snow-" She ran out the door and she followed. They walked a short distance, "Snow, please can we at least ta-"

"Shhh. Listen." They looked up and saw doves fly overhead, "The flock! It didn't leave!"

"Must have been waiting for the storm to clear."

Snow opened the birdcage and took the dove out, "Ok. Ok, girl. Time to join your friends. You can do it." She threw the dove into the air and watched as it flew away. She laughed, and David smiled.

He took her hand and said, "We don't know if Kathryn's pregnant."

"I know," said Snow, "It's just hard to believe that you might have a child with another woman. But, we'll get through this together." Snow and David kissed.

* * *

The next day, Snow was sitting on a bench in the park waiting for David. He walked over and sat next to Snow, "Did you talk to Kathryn?"

"Yeah…" said David.

"And?"

"She's pregnant."

Snow was so overcome with emotions that all she could do was cry on his shoulder. David wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. From her car nearby, Regina sat and smiled.


	9. Red Handed

Red Handed

Over the next few weeks things didn't go well for either Snow or Emma. Snow and David discussed it and they decided that it would be best, for now, if David moved back in with Kathryn. It wouldn't look good if David abandoned his "wife" in her condition. But, they continued to see each other in secret.

Emma had lost some ground in the war with Regina. Sidney Glass came to her and told her that Regina was taking money from the city for personal use. It turned out that she was actually building a playground to replace the one that had been destroyed in the storm.

Also, Henry's book had gone missing. He buried it at the wooden castle but after the storm he went to dig it up and it was gone. But, mysteriously, a couple of weeks later, Emma found the metal box that Henry kept it in lying in a gutter. She opened the box and the book was inside. She gave it to him and they decided it would be best if the book was kept at the sheriff's station.

A few nights later, Kathryn was coming home from showing a house near the town line. It was raining quite a bit and Kathryn was going a bit too fast. The car skidded off the road and it a tree. Later that night the gym teacher from the school came across Kathryn's car and found it empty.

Emma went to the site and Emma examined the car. She was taking pictures, when Sidney arrived, "You mind if I take a look, too?"

"What for?" asked Emma.

"Well, just because I got fired from The Mirror, doesn't mean I can't do a little freelance reporting. So, what do we got here?"

"The gym teacher found this car on the side of the road abandoned and called it in," said Emma, "The engine was running, and no one was around. The car's registered to Kathryn Nolan. But, there's no sign of her."

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure yet... Sidney... Can you spread the word and we'll put together a search party?"

"Of course."

Emma went to David's house and told him what had happened. David wanted to search but Emma told him that it would be best if he stayed behind in case Kathryn somehow came home. David agreed. Snow, Emma and quite a few of the other townspeople searched the woods but they couldn't find any trace of Kathryn.

They decided to call the search off for the night. Snow and Emma were coming back to town in the patrol car when they saw Ruby at the bus stop holding and talking to Dr. Whale. Emma pulled over and they got out of the car. They heard Ruby say "Sorry. No, don't need a ride," said Ruby.

"It's awfully cold out here," said Dr. Whale.

"I'm fine – really."

"I can carry your bag. Where are you headed?"

"Dr. Whale?" said Snow

"Mary. Emma. Hello there," said Dr. Whale.

"Hey."

"I was just having a talk with Ruby here. But, I should, um…"

"Yeah. Yeah, you should," said Emma.

"Yeah…" said Dr. Whale and he left.

"Was he bothering you?" asked Snow.

"The day I can't handle a lech is the day I leave town," said Ruby, "Which this is, I guess."

"You're leaving?" asked Emma.

"I had a fight with Granny. Quit my job."

"You quit?" asked Snow, "Where you going?"

"I don't know," said Ruby, "Away."

"Yeah, well, buses out of town don't really happen," said Emma, "And, you might want a destination first."

"Hey, if you need a place to figure things out, you could always come home with us," said Snow.

Emma looked at Snow. Then, she gave her daughter a look, and Emma said, "Yeah. Uh. Yeah. Just for a little while."

"Come on."

* * *

The next morning, the search for Kathryn continued. Snow was in the woods near the town line. She heard a rustling. She turned and a moment later David came out from behind a bush. "David? What are you doing here? I thought Emma told you to stay at home?"

"I'm looking."

Snow looked at her husband and she could tell that something wasn't right. "David? Are you okay?"

"I'm looking," was all he said.

"David?" David didn't answer. He just wandered back into the woods, "David?" Snow called out, "David!"

* * *

Back in town , Henry was at the Sheriff's station helping Ruby search the internet for a new job. As they talked the phone would ring once then stop, "Want to be a bike messenger?" asked Henry.

"Bike messenger?" asked Ruby.

"That's about taking things to people in a little basket."

"Nope. Yeah, see, I'm not so great at bike riding."

"How about taking things on foot, to people, in a little basket?"

"I'm not so sure that's a real job." The phone rang again, "Why do the phones keep doing that?"

"Oh, the non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma is busy."

The phone rang again and Ruby answered it, "Sheriff's station. How can I help you? Mmhmm. I'll get her to return. Thank you, too." Ruby then answered the next call, "Sheriff's station. Hey, Miss Ginger." Just then Emma walked in. Ruby said Miss Ginger, "Uh, no, that's not a prowler. That's Archie's dog – Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He'll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma? Great. Glad I could help."

"How's it going, you two?" asked Emma

"Great. Except I can't do anything," said Ruby.

"I'm sure that's not true. I just saw you on the phone. That was good."

"That? That's nothing."

"No. No, it isn't. I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here."

"Yes!" said Ruby, "Thank you! Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please – I want to be useful."

"I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you maybe want to grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese."

"Done," said Ruby. She looked at Henry, "You want anything?"

"Um, two chocolate chip cookies, an apple pie, and a hot dog," said Henry.

"He ate at school," said Emma.

Just as Ruby went to leave, Snow came in, "Hey! Lunch, Mary? I'm getting for everyone."

"Uh, no. I'm not hungry," said Snow. Then Ruby left. She looked at her daughter, "David's in the woods. There's something wrong with him. He looked right through me. It's like… It's like he was a different person." Emma looked at her mother with concern.

* * *

A short time later, Emma and Snow were getting ready to leave while Henry was hiding his book. "Okay, kid," said Emma, "We don't mean to kick you out, but we've got to go see if David's in some kind of trouble out there."

"It's okay," said Henry, "I'm supposed to meet my mom." He locked his book in one of the desk drawers, "There."

"Nice," said Emma.

"You know, you should let Ruby do more. She's Little Red Riding Hood, after all."

"He does have a point," said Snow, "She could be a big help to you." Emma thought about the stories that her mom told her about Red Riding Hood.

Just then Ruby came back with the food, "Hey, Henry," she said, "Got your grilled cheese."

"Thank you," said Emma as she opened the bag. She looked at Ruby and the woman looked dejected, "You all right?" asked Emma.

"I guess. I mean, this is something I know how to do. So, yay."

Emma thought for a moment, "Okay, let's pack these back up, and we can eat it in the car. We need to do a little wilderness search, and we need your help."

"I'm pretty sure I'm just going to screw it up. I mean, I'll screw it up with flair, but…"

"No, you won't," said Snow, "Come on... you can do this."

* * *

A short time later the three of them were walking through the woods, "This place is massive. How are we supposed to find one guy?" asked Ruby.

"Hey, shh. We might be able to hear him," said Emma.

"It's massive."

"We're following the path because there are boot prints, so just stay close," said Snow.

"I shouldn't even be here. I'm just going to screw everything up," said Ruby. Then she stopped and The others bumped into her, "Oh, wait."

"Ruby?" asked Emma.

"I hear him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I hear him or…something. I… I know where he is. Don't you?" Then, Ruby started to run through the woods.

Emma and Snow looked at each other and started to follow Ruby through the woods.

"He's over here!" said Ruby, she called out.

"Ruby!" called Emma, "Ruby?"

They found Ruby standing over a bleeding and unconscious David, "David? Oh, god." Emma and Snow knelt next to him, and tried to shake him awake, "Come on! David, come on! Wake up! David, wake up!"

David woke up and looked around, "Emma? What? Ruby? Mary?"

"Do you remember where you are?" asked Emma.

"No, I… What the hell?" said David as he sat up, "I was… I was at home. Did you bring me here?"

"You don't remember anything since I visited you? Last night?"

"No, I don't."

* * *

Emma and Snow took David to the hospital while Ruby went back to the Sheriff's station. Dr. Whale treated him then talked with Emma, Snow and David, "Well, he's bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated. What'd you expect," said Dr. Whale.

"He's got a cut on his head," said Emma.

"It's superficial. I can refer him to Dr. Hopper for a mental health eval, but, it's my opinion, that whatever caused this blackout, is the related to his concussion."

"We will figure it out," said Snow

"It's so strange," said David, "I can't even believe it happened."

"Doctor, how functional could he be during one of these episodes?" asked Emma. "I mean, he talked to someone."

"Well, people in similar states, even under sleep medication, do all sorts of things. Cooking, talking, driving a car," said Dr. Whale.

"You… You want to know if I could've… What, kidnapped her? Killed her?" asked David.

"Now, take it easy there."

"No one's saying you did anything bad, David," said Emma.

"We've still got a lot of ground to cover," said Snow, "you stay here and rest."

David nodded then Emma and Snow left.

When they were out in the hall, Snow said to Emma, "Ruby was impressive today wasn't she?"

"Yeah... How could she sense that David was there?"

"It must be her wolf part that's been dormant all these years because of the curse."

"You mean she could turn into a werewolf?"

"No," said Snow, "there is no magic in Storybrooke. But, when she's in human form she has heightened hearing and smell."

"That gives me an idea." Emma took out her phone and called the sheriff's station. Ruby answered the phone, "Sheriff's station, thank you for calling. How may I direct your- "

"Hey, stop," said Emma, "It's me. Here's the thing – the last time David went for a dream walk, he went to the Toll Bridge. You know the one? It's a crazy hunch, but I want you to take my bug and go and see if he was there."

"No, I could get somebody else to."

"Ruby, you were great out there. I still don't know how you found him. You can do this."

"I don't know."

"It's going to be dark out soon. David's going to be let out. If there is something there, we've got to get there first. We don't have time to argue. Can you do this?"

* * *

Ruby arrived at the Toll Bridge a short time later. She got out of the car and Ruby was on the phone with Emma, "I mean, what am I even looking for?" asked Ruby.

"Anything out of the ordinary," said Emmak, "Something that doesn't belong there."

Ruby headed down to the bank of the river. She walked a long the river's edge and she saw a board near the water. "And…if I find something?"

"Just follow your instincts," said Emma.

She put the phone on speaker and set it on a rock. She flipped the board over and saw a patch of sand. She picked up a near by stick and started to dig in the sand. A few seconds later she hit something. She used her hands to clear some of the sand away and saw it was a small jewelry box. "You… can't give me a clue what I'm looking for?" asked Ruby.

"Anything of Kathryn's." said Emma. Ruby picked up the jewelry box. She just looked at the box "Ruby? What's going on? Did you find something?" Ruby opened the box and quickly closed it. Then, she started to scream. "Ruby?" called Emma, "Ruby?"

* * *

Snow took David home while Emma went to the Sheriff's station to see what Ruby had found. Back at the station, Emma and Ruby stared at the opened jewelry box that was sitting on the desk. "Is… Is that what I think it is?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah," said Emma.

"I can't look." Ruby turned around and Emma closed the lid of the box.

"You okay?" asked Emma.

"I don't know what I am," said Ruby.

"It's going to be all right," said Emma, "We can figure out what happened now. Ruby, you did good."

"This, is doing good?"

"Yeah," said Emma, "It's amazing. First, you found David, and now, this. I know you say you don't know what you are, but, whatever it is, I got to say, I'm impressed."

"Don't be. I'm… I'm scared out of my mind," said Ruby.

"But you did it anyway," said Emma.

Ruby decided that she wasn't cut out to be a deputy, so she went back to Granny's to talk with her grandmother. Emma took the box and its contents to the hospital to be checked out. She got the test back the next day and couldn't believe the results.

* * *

The next day, Snow was at David's house with talking. "David, it's going to be okay," said Snow.

"Really?" asked David, "How do you know that? Because, I honestly can't say anything about my actions anymore."

"Well, there has to be an explanation."

"You're right. But the problem is, I don't think it's a good one." Just then Emma walked in, "What is it? Did you find her?"

"We found a box," said Emma.

"Wait… Wait… What does that mean?"

"We think it… We think that she…"

"What?"

"There was a human heart inside it."

"Oh, my god," said Snow, as she covered her mouth with her hand.

David started to break down in tears, "No. No."

"We're going to send it out for some tests, but there aren't any other missing people," said Emma.

"Maybe you should go," said Snow, as she went to comfort David.

"There's more."

"What?" asked David.

"There were fingerprints inside the lid of the box," said Emma, "We ran them through the records of everyone in town, and there was a match."

"Arrest me."

"No," said Snow, as David stood up, "David!"

"Arrest me, Emma," said David, "Do it!"

"Dad, the fingerprints weren't yours," said Emma.

"What?"

"They were Mom's," said Emma, "The box we found was Mom's jewelry box."

Snow just stood there dumbfounded.


	10. Heart of Darkness

Heart of Darkness

A short time later, Emma was taking her mother's mugshots at the station. "Please turn to the right," said Emma. Snow turned to her right. Snow and Emma both knew that if Emma didn't book Snow with all the evidence she had, Regina would have cause to fire her and bring someone in to railroad her. After she was done with the mug shots, Emma took Snow into the interrogation room. Snow was surprised to see Regina was in there. "Hello, Ms. Swan," said Regina.

"What is she doing here?" asked Snow.

"She asked to be here as a third party to make sure that I stay impartial," said Emma.

"I have nothing to hide," she said as she sat down, "Ask me anything."

Emma turned on a tape recorder, "The heart was found buried near the old Toll Bridge. It had been cut out by what appears to be a hunting knife. Have you ever been to that bridge before?"

"Yes, many times. It's where David and I liked to meet."

"Mr. Nolan."

"Yes."

"And, you met there… For what purpose?"

"We were having an affair. I'm not proud of what happened, and I'm sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that I did not kill Kathryn."

Emma took the jewelry box out of a cabinet and placed it on the table in front of Snow, "Have you ever seen this before?"

"Yes, it's my jewelry box. You gave it to me on my birthday 5 years ago."

"That's what we found the heart in."

"Well obviously someone stole it and put the heart in it. I didn't have anything to do with it. I'm innocent!"

"Ms. Swan, it's okay," said Regina, "I know what you're going through. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. It put me in a very dark place. Changed me. I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you."

Snow just glared at Regina.

"Can I speak to you in the hallway, please?" said Emma to Regina. Emma stopped the tape and She and Regina stepped out in the hallway, "I told you to leave the questioning to me."

"How do you know she didn't do it?" asked Regina, "If that box was stolen from her as she claims, don't you think there'd be signs of a break in? Well, you live with her – tell me. Has there been a break in? She is a woman who's had her heart broken, and that… That can make you do unspeakable things."

* * *

After what Regina said, Emma went back to the loft and started to search for signs of a break in. She checked the lock of the door and was checking the windows, when Henry came in, "Henry," said Emma, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"I'm here to help," said Henry.

"That's why I'm searching the apartment. But you got to go home."

"Not going to happen."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Just stay out of the way."

"So, what are we looking for?"

"We're trying to see if maybe, someone broke in," said Emma, "We're looking for busted door jambs, broken glass, muddy boot prints. That kind of thing."

"So, you think someone's setting her up," said Henry.

"I'm pretty sure someone is..." said Emma, "And I've got a pretty good guess who it is."

"My mom."

"Exactly. She hates my mom. She was satisfied that me and Mom were out of town and were never going to find my dad. But, now me and Mom are here, and my parents are back together. And, as you know, from the book, she'll stop at nothing to keep them apart. But, unfortunately, 'she hates Snow White' won't hold up in a court."

They moved to Snow's bedroom area. Emma looked at the pictures on Snow's desk. They were mostly of Emma at different ages and there were a few of the two of them together. She smiled. Then she sighed, and she flopped down on the bed. Suddenly, the heat turned on with a loud noise. They looked for the source of the noise and found a heating vent on the floor. Emma took off the grate and put her hand inside, "Did you find something?" asked Henry. Then, Emma pulled out a hunting knife wrapped in a cloth.

* * *

A short time later Emma went back to the station and told Snow about what she found, "The heating vent?" said Snow, "Emma, I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is."

"Well, someone did, and they put a hunting knife in there," said Emma, "I checked for signs of a break in, but there weren't any."

"So, you don't believe me."

"Of course, I believe you." said Emma, "But what I think doesn't matter. The evidence is piling up by the hour."

"Okay, what are you saying?" asked Snow.

"I'm saying, you should think about hiring a lawyer."

Just then, Gold walked in, "An excellent idea."

"Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?" asked Emma.

"Offering my legal services."

"You're a lawyer?"

"Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts? I've been following the details of your case, Miss Swan, and I think you'd be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel."

"And why is that?" asked Snow.

"Well, because the Sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges."

"Asserting your influence isn't what's needed here," said Emma, "We need to find the truth."

"Exerting influence may be exactly what's needed here," said Gold.

"What's needed here, is for me to do my job," said Emma.

"Well, no one's stopping you. I'm only here to help."

"Enough. Please go," said Snow.

"You heard her," said Emma.

"No, I was talking to you," said Snow."

"Excuse me?" asked Emma.

"Emma, he's right. I need help. And you need to do your job, or else I'm screwed. So, just please – do your job the best you can, and you'll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help."

"Trust me. This is in your mother's best interests," said Gold.

"I hope so," said Emma. Then she left.

When she was gone Snow looked at Gold and said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say, I'm invested in your future," said Gold

* * *

A little later, Emma was walking up the stairs to the loft, when She found Henry sitting on the steps, "I have proof," he said. He held up a ring of skeleton keys. She had seen them in Regina's office about a month or so prior when she and Sidney broke in to find evidence of her dealings with Gold. "This is how my mom got into your apartment. This is how she framed your mom."

"Did you steal these from her office?" asked Emma as she took the keys.

"Yeah. The book said they could open any door," said Henry, as he took the keys back.

"There's no way they'll even fit in the lock," said Emma.

"We have to try," Henry tried to open the door with multiple keys, but nothing happened.

Emma was dejected when each key that Henry tried didn't work. They got to the last key and he said, "Here... You try..." said Henry as he held up a key.

"Okay," said Emma as she took the keys from him and tried the key he picked out. Then, the door unlocked. Emma and Henry both smiled. But Emma's smile went away. She knew that the key wouldn't be admissible because Henry had taken it without a warrant.

* * *

That night, Snow was lying on her bed in her cell, when David walked in, "Snow," he said, as he stepped closer.

"David," said Snow, as she stood and walked to the bars.

"Emma said we could have a few minutes alone. I wanted to tell you, that I believe you… I know you didn't do this and I'll be by your side as much as I can."

Snow smiled, "Thank you… You don't know how much that means to me."

David smiled. He walked up to the bars and they kissed.

* * *

The next morning, Snow made her bed in her cell. When she tucked in the sheets, something fell out and clinked on the ground. She reached under the bed and pulled out a skeleton key. She walked over to the bars and found the hole. She tried to put the key in the lock and it went right in. She was even more surprised when the key turned. She pushed the door and it opened. She heard someone coming. So, she quickly closed the door and locked it, just as Emma came in with a takeout bag from Granny's and a cup of coffee. "Hey. Breakfast," said Emma, as she handed her mother the food.

"Thanks," said Snow, as she took it and sat on the bed.

"I know Gold doesn't want us to talk, but I thought you should hear this from me. The test results came back on the heart… And the DNA was a match for Kathryn. She's dead. I'm sorry – for a lot of things. But, now that we have proof of the death, we have enough evidence to move forward with a case against you. It's going to happen. You know I do believe you, right?"

"Yeah."

"All this evidence tells me one thing for certain... that you are being framed. And I think Regina's behind it. But, I don't have any proof that I can use in court."

Snow raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Henry broke into Regina's office and stole her set of skeleton keys. We tried them on our apartment door and one of them opened it. It must be how she got in the apartment, planted the knife and stole the box."

"Was it a key like this?" Snow showed Emma the key.

Emma's eyes went wide, "Let me see that," Snow stood and walked over to the bars. Emma took the key, "Where did you get that?"

"It was in my bedding," said Snow, "I tried it in my cell door and it opened."

"This is crazy... Why would she give you a key to try and escape?"

"My guess is that she figures at some point you'll prove that I'd didn't kill Kathryn. If I made a break for it, then you could get me on escape charges."

Emma was dumbfounded. She just stood there looking at the key in her hands. "Well, if Regina thinks I'm going to back down from this. She's got another thing coming."

* * *

Later that day, Emma went to Gold's pawn shop, "Mr. Gold," called Emma.

"Just taking inventory," said Gold, as he walked out of the back, "What can I do for you, Miss Swan? Any developments in the case I should be aware of?"

"Yes. Regina set her up."

"And this surprises you? Show me your evidence, and we'll get this over with immediately."

"Yeah, that's the thing. There isn't any. Anything that's court-worthy. But I know it now more than ever."

"So, why are you here, Ms. Swan? To spin conspiracy theories?"

"I need help."

"From me?"

"Every time I've gone up against Regina, I've lost," said Emma, "Except for once, when I became Sheriff. When you helped."

"As I recall, you don't exactly approve of my methods," said Mr. Gold

"I approve of your results. And this time, I have something more important than a job. I need to save my mom."

"And you're willing to go as far as it takes?"

"Farther."

"Now we're talking," said Gold, "Fear not, Miss Swan. Regina may be powerful, but something tells me you're more powerful than you know."


	11. Darkest Before the Dawn

Darkest Before the Dawn

The Next Morning, Regina walked in to the Sheriff's station with a smile on her face. She was fully expecting Snow to be long gone. When she entered the office, she got a shock when she saw Mary sitting in her cell reading the newspaper, "Madam Mayor,"

"Good morning," said Regina.

Just then Gold stepped in front of Regina, "Excuse me, but my client is not having any visitors."

"Of course not."

"I'll see you out."

Gold and Regina walked into the hall and Regina said, "What is she doing here?"

"She didn't leave," said Gold

"You said this was going to work. That she'd take the key, that she'd go."

"Well, it seems that Miss Swan had other ideas, Fear not, Your Majesty. Miss Swan is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want."

"Oh, I better. The only reason I made a deal with you, Gold, is because I wanted results."

"And results you shall have. See you at the arraignment," said Gold. Regina glared at him and left.

* * *

The day after the arraignment, Snow was a sleep in her cell. She woke up and saw Regina sitting there watching her. She sat up with a start and Regina said, "They say only the guilty sleep in prison"

"What are you doing here? Where's Emma?"

"She hasn't arrived yet. I just wanted to stop by to offer you a chance. A chance to spare yourself, your daughter and this town the messiness of a trial. The chance to confess."

Snow stood up and walked over to the bars, "But I didn't kill Kathryn."

"The murder weapon was found in your apartment; your fingerprint was on the box containing Kathryn's heart… Shall I go on?" she stood up, "Why not, for once, make it easier on everyone? Because confession or not, you're leaving Storybrooke." Then, Regina turned and left.

* * *

Later that day, Snow was in her cell and David was sitting outside. They were holding hands and talking. Emma was in her office she looked at her parents and smiled. Just then, Sidney Glass came in with a vase of flowers, "Emma?" he asked. She looked up at him, "I just, uh, came by to drop these off. I thought they might brighten the place up."

"Thanks," said Emma, as he set them down on the desk, "What did you find?" asked Emma.

"Nothing. I-I'm sorry, Emma. I tried, I really did. I looked into her phone records. I talked to the people at the Toll Bridge. But look, what can I say? Regina knows how to cover her tracks."

"What about the murder weapon? You find anything tying her to that?"

"From what I can tell, she never bought or owned a hunting knife."

"That's all you were able to uncover?"

"Don't worry – I'm going to keep digging. And I won't stop until I do find something."

Sidney left and Emma looked up at her parents again.

* * *

Emma needed to clear her head. She headed to the pier with Henry's storybook. She sat down and stared to flip through it. Then, August Booth, the stranger in town, came up to her. Emma found out his name a few days before after the two of them took a trip to the Storybrooke wishing well, "What you doing?" he asked as he sat down.

"Grasping at straws," said Emma.

"Still trying to find a way to prove your mom's been framed?"

"Every time I go down a path I think leads somewhere, it ends up being a dead end. I used to think I had these great instincts… Superpower. Ah, I don't know."

"It sounds like you got a case of writer's block. Only without the whole writing part."

"Maybe."

"You know, when I get struck by a block, I usually reread what I've done, rather than plow ahead blindly. Sometimes, I find there'll be a little nugget of inspiration left behind."

"You mean start over?"

"I mean, when I start writing, I usually have one idea. And then, in the middle, I may get another idea, and things are different."

"So, your perspective changes."

"Exactly. When you started this investigation, what was it about?"

"A missing person. Then, it became a murder, and then a cover-up."

"If you knew that then, maybe you would have approached things differently." Emma thought for a second then stood up, "Where you going?" asked August.

"Scene of the crime," said Emma.

"I'll drive," said August, as he started to follow her.

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You haven't slept in days. And, let's be honest – it was my idea."

August and Emma rode on August's motorcycle to the Toll Bridge. They walked down the incline to the spot by the river where the heart was found, "Ruby found the box with the heart right over here, just by the shore," said Emma. Then, August grimaced in pain, "What's wrong?" asked Emma.

"Nothing," he said.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Here, let me look," she said as she moved to look at his leg.

"No, it's okay. It's just a shin splint. Just…let me walk it off. Sorry. I know this must be hard on you."

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Emma started to clear rocks away from the site, "August, look." Emma pulled a piece of metal out of the sand where the heart was buried.

"What is it?" asked August,

"It's a shard," said Emma, "From a shovel. Must've broken off when it hit a rock. If we can find the shovel that it broke off of, we can prove that mom didn't bury the heart. We can prove that she's innocent."

"And I'm going to guess you know exactly whose shovel it is."

* * *

That night, Emma and August waited outside Regina's house. Then they heard Henry's voice on the walkie talkie, "The eagle is in the nest, and the package is secure."

"Henry. I left the code book at home," said Emma.

"She's getting in the shower and the keys are under the mat."

Emma got the key from under the mat and the two of them entered the garage, "Don't touch a thing," said Emma. They searched the garage with flashlights. Emma came to a rack of shovels. One of them was missing a point, "Hey," said Emma as she motioned August to come over, "Hey." Emma tested the shard they found, and it was a perfect fit, "We got her."

* * *

The next morning Emma knocked on Regina's door. Regina opened the door and saw Emma standing on her front step, "Can I help you, Sheriff Swan?" asked the Mayor.

"Yes. I need you to unlock the garage for me," said Emma.

"And, why would I do that?"

"Because I have a search warrant that says that you have to," Emma handed Regina the search warrant.

"On what grounds?" asked Regina.

Emma held up an evidence bag with the metal shard, "I found this near where the heart was buried. I figured whoever buried it might have left something behind. Then, I got an anonymous call from someone who said they saw you digging near the Toll Bridge the day the heart was found."

"An anonymous call?"

"Yeah. Well, I can't control the fact they didn't leave a name," said Emma, "I suppose they didn't want to risk pissing you off.

"Hm," said Regina.

"Now, open the garage, or I'll find a way to do it myself." Regina lead Emma to the garage. They went inside, and Emma went over to the rack of shovels but the broken shovel was gone and a intact shovel was in its place, "Where is it?" asked Emma.

"Where is what, Sheriff?"

"You knew I was coming."

"How on earth would I know that?"

"My mom is a good person. She doesn't deserve this."

"Your mother is a liar and a murderer. No matter what accusations you throw my way, that won't change. She's going to pay for what she's done. That woman has destroyed the last life she is ever going to destroy."

* * *

Emma then went over to Granny's Bed and Breakfast and knocked on August's door, "Hey," he said as he opened the door.

"How could you do this?" asked Emma, "How could you do this to me? To my mom?"

"Whoa. Slow down. Do what?"

"The shovel was gone when I got there. Regina knew I was coming for it."

"You… You think that I told her?"

"You were the only other person who knew about it."

"I would hope that you would have enough faith to know that I would never betray you."

"Why should I? How do I know you're not lying about this? About everything?"

"I'm not a liar."

"That is exactly what a liar would say."

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina walked into the Sheriff's station and saw Snow sitting in her cell with her head in her hands, "Having a bad day?" asked Regina.

"What are you doing here?" asked Snow, as she stood.

"I wanted to see you while I can," said Regina, as she walked closer.

"What does that mean?"

"Simply, that the trial starts tomorrow, and it be won't a long one. And, you'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good, and I will never have to see you again. Oh, I want to enjoy this while I still can."

Snow couldn't keep up her charade any longer, "Regina… How many times do I have apologize?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Apologize for what?"

Snow sighed, "For what happened to Daniel…"

"So… You are awake… I thought so," Regina smiled, "That just makes this even better."

"Regina… I was 10… I thought I was helping you and Daniel. Your mother tricked me. I'm sorry about what happened to him."

"Apology not accepted."

"Please. Don't do this to me. I don't deserve this. I did not kill Kathryn."

"Oh, I know," said Regina, she reached through the bars and stroked the side of Snow's face, and then she grabbed her chin, "But you do deserve this." Then, Regina left.

* * *

Emma and Gold watched as the bailiffs handcuffed Snow to take her to the courthouse. Once they were gone Emma walked over to Gold, "You told me you could fix this," said Emma, "that's why I came to you. So that you could make sure Regina didn't win."

"She hasn't, yet," said Gold.

"Well, she's going to. And now, my mother is going to pay for me trusting you," said Emma.

"Look, Sheriff. I know this is emotional, but it's also not over. You must have faith. There's still time."

"Time for what?" asked Emma.

"For me to work a little magic," said Gold. Then, he left. Emma went into her office. She leaned Emma leaned against her desk. She looked at the vase of flowers that Sidney brought. She picked it up and threw it against a filing cabinet. Then, she walked out of the office. She turned and went back office. She looked down at the floor at the broken pottery and flowers and saw something. She picked it up and saw it was a broken listening 'bug' on the floor. She couldn't believe it. That was how Regina knew, she and Sidney were working together the whole time.

* * *

Emma went to Granny's just as August was coming out, "Hey. I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" asked August.

"For doubting you. I made a mistake," She handed him an evidence bag that had the bug inside.

"What's that?"

"Evidence. Evidence that proves that I've been trusting all the wrong people. I should have listened to you. This bug was from Sidney."

"The newspaper guy?"

"I should've seen it."

"Well, don't beat yourself up about it, Emma. Sometimes, it's hard to see what's right in front of us, but I knew you would."

"I'm trying." Just then they heard a scream from behind the diner. Emma and August went to investigate. They met Ruby who was coming from the opposite direction, "Ruby! What's going on?" asked Emma.

"She… She… She's in the alley," said a very shaken up Ruby.

"Who, Ruby? What happened?" asked Emma, but Ruby was took shaken to answer.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked August as he looked after Ruby as Emma ran to the back of the diner. There was a body lying face down on the grown. Emma leaned down and turned the body over. The body turned out to be a conscious and very alive Kathryn Nolan.


	12. The Return

The Return

A short time later, at the hospital, Emma walked into a recovery room where Kathryn was being assessed, by Dr. Whale, "Emma. Come on in. Look who's awake," said the doctor.

"Kathryn, hi," said Emma, "Listen, I don't want to take a lot of your time. But, do you remember what happened?"

"I don't know much," said Kathryn, "Um, I was in a car accident, and…I remember the airbag going off. And the next thing I knew, I was in the dark, in some basement. I didn't see anyone, but there was food and water. And then, I guess I was drugged."

"Yeah. We're still trying to flush that out of your system," said Dr. Whale.

"And then, I woke up in a field at the edge of town, and I started walking. That was it."

"You saw no one?" asked Emma, "You didn't hear a voice? Smell perfume? Cologne? Anything?"

"Nothing, no," said Kathryn, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help. Especially since… While I was gone, you thought I was dead?"

"Your DNA matched the heart we found."

"They're grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the DNA results," said Dr. Whale.

"Why would anyone do this?" asked Kathryn.

"We think someone was trying to frame my mom," said Emma.

"But why? I mean, who would do something like that?"

* * *

When David got word that Kathryn was alive he wanted to rush to the hospital to make sure that her and the baby were okay. When Dr. Whale said it was okay for him to see her, he walked in and smiled, "Hi"

Kathryn smiled back, "Hi…"

"How are you felling?" said David as she sat down next to her bed.

She sighed, "Okay… Dr. Whale said I was fine and they were doing some tests to check on the baby. He said the results should be in soon."

David nodded, and he took her hand. Just then Dr. Whale came in, "Oh, good… Your both here. We got the results back on the tests… and I don't know how to tell you this… But, you were never pregnant."

"What?" asked Kathryn, "How can that be? You tested me a few weeks ago and you said I was pregnant."

"I know… Apparently the results in the lab were mixed up… I'm so sorry… I'll leave you alone to talk."

Dr. Whale left, and David looked at Kathryn, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Kathryn, "But maybe this is for the best… We had all ready decide to get a divorce… a baby would have just made thing more complicated. You can go… I'll be fine…"

David smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead and left.

* * *

Snow, Emma and Henry were getting the loft ready for Snow's welcome home party when David walked in. "Hey Dad," said Emma.

"Hey," said David kind of sadly.

Snow walked up to her husband, "David? Is everything okay with Kathryn and the baby?"

David sighed, "Yeah, Kathryn's fine… But, there was some kind mix up in the lab… Kathryn was never pregnant."

Snow gave him a hug, "Oh, David…" She knew how much the baby meant to him.

* * *

Later that night, a lot of people were at the Swan loft for Snow's welcome home party. Emma, Snow and David were standing at the punch bowl, while Emma was filling glasses with punch, "All of these people… Just to welcome me home?" said Snow, "I've only been in town a few months."

"You've made a lot of friends in that time," said David.

"Didn't feel like that yesterday." Then, Snow started to hand out glasses of punch.

Once everyone had a glass Emma spoke up, "Everyone. Mom and I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It really means a lot to both of us that all of you came here tonight." Everyone clapped. When they were done, Emma said, "So I have a little announcement to make. Mom and I talked it over and as of tonight, my mom, Mary Swan is going to be my deputy." Emma reached in her pocket and handed Snow a Deputy Sherriff's badge. Snow took it and clipped it on to her belt. Everyone clapped, and David came up and kissed Snow.

Emma looked at the clock on the wall and said, "It's getting late, Henry. We should get you home before your mom finds out," said Emma, "That won't be pretty."

"I can take him home if you don't mind," said David, "I've got to be heading home anyway. I've got papers to grade."

"Sure," said Emma.

Snow walked up to David and said, "Do you have to go?"

David smiled and gave her a kiss, "Yeah... But, I'll see you tomorrow."

Snow kissed him back, "I love you."

David kissed her, "I love you, too." Then, David and Henry left.

Mr. Gold walked up to Emma, "Hard to let him go, isn't it? Your son."

"Yeah," said Emma, "Pretty much the hardest thing. Speaking of something we weren't talking about, was it you?"

"Was what me?"

"Did you make Kathryn suddenly materialize? Cause it sure played that way to me. Was that the magic you were going to work? Because if you kidnapped that poor, innocent woman, just to let her go-"

"Are you proposing I'm working with Regina, or against her?"

"I don't know. Maybe, diagonally."

"Well, you keep working on that one. My question's about something else – what do you know about him?" he pointed to August.

"Goes by August. He's a writer. Typewriter wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in stubble. Why?"

"He was poking around my shop today. August Wayne Booth. Clearly a false name. There's one thing I know about – it's names."

"Writers go by pseudonyms. What does it matter?"

"You trust him?"

"Yeah. A lot more than I trust you."

* * *

The next day, Sidney was drinking coffee at Granny's Diner. Emma walked in and sat down across from him, "Hey, Sidney," said Emma.

"Emma, hey," said Sidney, "So, things certainly did work out, didn't they? For… For your mom?"

"You told me you could help me with Mom, and I wanted to believe you. But, eventually, there are things that even a blind Sheriff cannot ignore."

Emma pulled out the listening 'bug' and placed it on the table, "Is that a bug?" asked Sidney.

"Oh, for God sakes, Sidney, Drop it. You fooled me, you spied on me, and you reported it all back to that sick, crazy woman. I can't even imagine what she has on you, but it must be something huge."

"She's a good Mayor."

"She tried to get mom convicted of a murder that didn't even happen. You're in a lot of trouble. There is a DNA trail in a basement of some house out there, and we're going to find it. And she's going to go away."

"Maybe. But, I wouldn't bet against her. She's an amazing woman."

"Do you… Are you in love with her? …Fine. Whatever. Here's the thing – before you know it, I will have that evidence. And you need to think long and hard. You can either help me, and help yourself, or you're going to go down with her, too," then Emma stood up and walked away.

* * *

A few days later, Emma and Snow walked into the station and saw Regina sitting on one of the desks in the bullpen, "Congratulations, Sheriff Swan. There's about to be a big break in your case. You just got yourself a confession. But, I want you to listen to the whole explanation, so you understand why this happened."

"Oh, I'll hang on every word you say," said Emma.

"Sidney. You can come in now," said Regina. Sidney walked in. Then, Regina said, "Tell them what you told me."

"It was me," said Sidney, "I confess. I abducted Kathryn, and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results."

"And the other thing."

"I…borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and…planted the knife in your apartment."

"My keys. Can't help but feel personally violated about that part."

"Why would you do this, Sidney?" asked Snow.

"I was going to find her after the conviction, be a hero," said Sidney, "Then, get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town. I'd get my job back. Plus, a novel, and a movie, and… I don't know. It sounds crazy now."

"I don't know about crazy," said Emma, "But false, yes. False as hell."

"I have maps to where the house is. You'll find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints, I'm sure – hers and mine. But, I didn't hurt her."

"The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break," said Regina, "He clearly hasn't been himself for a while."

"Yeah," said Emma, "It's like his words aren't his at all."

"Wow. You are so sold on your own rush to judgment that you can't even see the truth anymore."

"A word in the hallway, please," said Emma. Regina and Emma walked into the hall, "Well, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true," said Regina.

"That poor man. I know you are behind all this. I understand that you own the game, and that you've set the board so that no one else can win. But I am about to start playing an entirely different game. I don't care about what happens to you. I don't care about what happens to me or my mom. All I care about, is what happens to my kid. And you are going to leave him alone."

"Am I?"

"Uh-uh. I'm talking. You're a sociopath, lady. You tried to take away my mom. And now… I'm going to take away someone you love. I am taking back my son."


	13. The Stranger

The Stranger

At the Swan loft, August was installing a deadbolt on the front door. While Emma and Snow watched, "No one… Is getting through that," said August.

"Wow. When are you installing the torture chamber?" asked Emma.

"You don't like it? I call it Medieval Chic."

"I don't care what it looks like, as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out," said Snow.

"This is pretty handy for a writer," said Emma, "Where'd you learn how to do all this?"

"Wood shop. Eighth grade," said August.

"Oh, speaking of school," said Snow, "I have to get going, I'm meeting David for breakfast before school." she grabbed her purse, "Bye." then left.

Just then Henry's voice came through the walkie talkie, "Code red. Code red."

Emma picked it up, "Hey, Henry. What's going on?"

"Meet me at Granny's. It's an Operation Cobra emergency."

"I'm on my way."

Emma walked out of the building and started to walk to Granny's Diner. August followed her out and said, "Emma, wait up."

"You heard the kid – Operation Cobra calls," said Emma.

"I didn't think you two believed any of that."

Emma didn't trust August. So she kept up the charade of her not believing Henry about the curse, "Oh, I don't," said Emma, "But, sometimes, it's the only way to get through to Henry."

"You know, a custody battle against Regina isn't going to accomplish anything," said August, "You need to look at the big picture. That's the only way you're going to understand what you're up against. That's the only way you'll know how to beat Regina."

"Okay, new guy. How's that?"

"Take the day off. Leave Mary in charge, Come with me, and I'll show you."

"And where exactly would we be going on this magical mystery tour?"

"If I told you, you would never come," said August. Emma kept walking, "Oh, come on. Take a leap of faith. You come with me, and I promise you – you'll find exactly what you're looking for."

Emma was curious, "Okay... Let me see what Henry wants... I'll meet you back here in a half hour."

August was a little surprised, "Okay... Sounds good."

* * *

Emma walked into Granny's and saw Henry. He was sitting in a booth reading the storybook and drinking a cup of hot cocoa. Emma sat next to him, "Hey. What's the emergency?" asked Emma.

"Shh! This is sensitive," whispered Henry.

"If it's sensitive, why are we at Granny's, out in the open?" she whispered,

"I'm hungry," said Henry, "Who else knows that we hide the book at the Sheriff's station?"

"Just us and Mom. Why?" asked Emma.

"Someone changed it. There's a new story in it."

"Why would someone add a new story?"

"To tell something we need to know about the curse."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know. The story isn't finished."

"Why would someone go to so much trouble to add a new story, and then not bother finishing it?"

"That's what's weird. The story's about Pinocchio. Everyone knows how that ends."

"Well, maybe that's why it was left out."

"Or, maybe, there's more to it," said Henry.

"Henry, you are going to be late for school. Let's go," said Emma. Then they walked out of the diner.

* * *

A while later, Emma and August where on August's motorcycle, driving toward the town line. "August, you going to tell me where we're going, and how it's going to help me beat Regina?" asked Emma.

"We're going on a trip, Emma, so I can tell you somebody's story," said August.

"Whose story?"

"Mine."

Soon they arrived at Chantey's Lobster House. "What are we doing here?" asked Emma, as she got off the bike.

"I think you know," said August, "You've been here before." He takes out a newspaper clipping about her and her mother and how Snow was found at the door of the place. "This is the diner where your mom came to find help."

"Yeah…" said Emma, "And my mom worked here for a few years too. So what? I thought this trip was supposed to be about you."

"It is. This is my story, and it's your story."

They headed into the woods near the diner, "Why are we in the woods?"

"We're all most there," said August. They stopped at a large tree, "Here we are. This is the place."

"Look… I'm tired of all the secrecy. You brought me hear to tell me your story and I guess my story… So out with it… Who are you?"

August sighed, "I'm not sure if you'll believe me."

"You'd be surprised on what I believe."

August pulled up his pant leg, "What do you see."

Emma's eyes got big, "You have a wooden leg?"

"You see it?"

"Of course. I see it…" She got down and got a closer look, "I didn't know you could even get a wooden leg nowadays…"

"You believe?"

"Believe what?"

"The curse."

Emma stood up. "How do you know about the curse?"

"I was there… In the Enchanted Forest when the Evil Queen casted the curse."

"That's not possible… If you were there you would have been cursed too…"

"No… The wardrobe your mother went through… could carry two…"

"The Blue Fairy told my parents that only one person could go through the wardrobe."

"The only way my Papa would build the wardrobe is if I got to go, too."

Then it dawned on Emma, "Geppetto build the wardrobe… that means you're Pinocchio."

"Yes…"

* * *

Emma and August went back to Storybrooke. They went to the loft and they told Snow and David what he had told them. "I don't believe this," said David, "Snow and I could have gone together."

"What I don't understand is why you ran," asked Snow.

"I wasn't expecting you," said August, "The Blue Fairy told us that you were going to give birth any moment. I was to give up my place to you, so you could go with Emma. I was to take care of Emma and make her believe. When I saw you come out of the tree, I figured that I wasn't needed so I took off."

"Where were you all this time?" asked Emma.

"I traveled around. Did writing jobs here and there to make money. I was in Phuket when you and your Mother decided to stay in Storybrooke."

"How do you know when we decided to stay in Storybrooke?" asked Snow.

"Because at eight fifteen in the morning, I woke up with a shooting pain in my leg. That's eight fifteen at night in Storybrooke. That's when time there started to move forward again. I was supposed to be there for you, Emma. And I wasn't. Because I was halfway around the world, I got a painful reminder of just how far I'd strayed."

"You're the one who added the story to the book," said Emma.

"Yes."

"Why did you leave out the ending?"

"I wanted to tell you the truth in person," said August, "I figured I owed you that much. But, What I want to know is why you haven't broken the curse?"

"It's not like we haven't been trying," said Emma, "You know the prophecy as much as we do. It just says I have to break the curse. It's doesn't say how."

"Well, I hope you guys aren't to hard on my Papa when the curse does get broken," said August, as he stood up, "He was just trying to protect me."

"We know," said David, "It was unfair of him to place all that on you. You were just a little boy."

"But, you should have stayed," said Snow, "I would have taken care of you."

"I know," said August, "But, you had Emma to worry about… You didn't need to be worrying about me too. I better be going… Good night."

Then August left. Emma looked at her parents, "What a day…"

"Yeah," said Snow.

"You can say that again," said David.

"But, now we have even more of a reason to break the curse," said Emma, "August was telling me that the wood is spreading. It's a matter of time before he becomes a lifeless giant wooden puppet."


	14. A Land Without Magic

A Land Without Magic

Regina knew she was in trouble. There were signs that the curse was weakening. Like her apple tree, all the apples had started to turn black. She went to Gold for help in getting rid of Snow and Emma, but he refused. He wanted the curse broken, but he wouldn't tell her why. So, she went to the Mad Hatter, Jefferson. They had dealings in the past and she had screwed him over and trapped him in Wonderland. She brought him over in the curse, but he didn't have his memories taken.

She sacrificed the ring that her lover, Daniel had given her many years ago, before her mother, Cora, crushed his hart, so Jefferson could use his hat to open a small portal, so she could get the poisoned apple that she had used on Snow years ago.

Once she had the apple she had to think of an idea on how to get Snow and Emma to eat it. Then she got an idea. She quickly chopped up the apple and made two apple turnovers. But she mixed in cherry pie filling to mask the apple. When the turnovers were done, she put them in a plastic container and headed to the sheriff's station.

As she walked in the sheriff's station she saw Snow and Emma in Emma's office. Emma saw her and said, "Madam Mayor, what can we do for you?"

"I'm here in peace," said Regina, "I know that we haven't had the best start. But, I can see that you only want what's best for Henry. I do too. So, I'm willing to discuss a possible joint custody situation."

"Really?" asked Snow.

"Yes… Why get into a messy custody battle that will only just end up hurting Henry?"

"Well," said Emma, "I'm glad to hear that."

"So, as a peace offering, I've made you both some cherry turnovers." She handed the container to Emma.

"Thank you."

"I have a meeting to get to, but I would like to talk more about this later."

"Of course," said Emma.

"Good day, Miss Swan… Ms. Swan…"

Then Regina left. "Should we trust her?" asked Snow.

"Yeah," said Emma, "Believe it or not, she was telling the truth. My superpower didn't go off once."

Snow opened the container, "Mmm… they smell good…"

"I'm still full from lunch. I'll have mine later."

Snow took one and took a bite. "mmm…" She smiled. Then, the smile went away…. She could taste something else, "Apple." She said out loud.

"What?" asked Emma. Before Snow could elaborate, she fell onto the floor, "MOM!" shouted Emma.

* * *

Snow was rushed to the hospital. Snow was wheeled in on a gurney as Emma followed. While Dr. Whale and several nurses checked out Snow.

"Mom, can you hear me?" pleaded Emma, "Come on, Mom. Wake up, please."

A nurse came up to her, "Ma'am, let me take you to…"

"No, I am not going anywhere!" said Emma.

Dr. Whale checked Snow's eyes, "There's no pupil response. What happened? Did she fall? Hit her head?"

"She ate this," said Emma as she held up the two turnovers in a plastic bag, "I think it's poisoned."

Dr. Whale checked Snow's throat, "Her airway's clear. Did she vomit? Any convulsion or disorientation?"

"She took a bite of this, and then she just collapsed. So, run the test for arsenic, or bleach, or Drano, or whatever could've done this to her!"

"Your mother is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So, whatever's going on, this is not the culprit."

"Well, what else could it be?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out."

"She's going to be okay, though, right?"

"Right now, we just need to stabilize her, cause she's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember? Any little detail?"

"I already told you everything. Do something!"

"Look, I understand you're frustrated, Miss Swan, I do. But I need something to treat. And, right now, there is no explanation. It's like…"

Then a thought popped in her head, "Like magic." The sleeping curse. That had to be it.

Just then David came in, "Emma?" he saw his daughter, "What happened?"

"Dad…" said Emma, softly. She went up and hugged him. "Regina… She tried to put me and Mom under the sleeping curse."

"What?"

"You have to kiss her, Dad… It's the only way…" David walked up to Snow and kissed her on the lips. But nothing happened. David and Emma looked at each other.

* * *

David and Emma went to Gold's shop. "Sheriff Swan… What can I do for you today?"

"You can tell us how to wake up my mom… Rumplestiltskin…" said Emma.

"Yes," said Gold, "I did hear about the tragic ailment that has befallen your fair mother," said Gold.

"I kissed Snow, but nothing happened," said David, "Why?"

"Magic works differently here. The sleeping curse Regina used is much powerful here… So you'll need more powerful then just True Love's Kiss between husband and wife. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?" asked Emma.

"Oh, yes. From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve."

"That's why I'm the Savior," said Emma, "That's why I can break the curse."

"Now you're getting it," said Gold.

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving my mom."

"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some… For a rainy day."

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?"

"Where it is isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles. What do we do?" said David.

"You do nothing. It has to be your daughter. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it."

"I can do it. Where is this magic?"

"Your father knows right where it is… He hit it for me…"

David's eyes went wide, "That's what was you had me put in her?!"

"Who is 'her'?" asked Emma.

"Someone you should be prepared for," said Gold, "Where you're going, you're going to need this." He opens a long box on the counter, revealing a sword and sheath.

"What is that?" asked Emma.

David looked at the items and instantly recognized them, "That's my sword."

* * *

David and Emma went to the long-closed library. David opened the door with the keys. Emma walked up to a wall with a large mirror shaped like a tree. She pressed a button and the wall started to raise, "Whoa," said Emma.

Then, David pulled a lever and the elevator door opened, "Get in."

"I don't know about this," said Emma, "I've never fought a dragon before…"

David smiled, "You can do this Emma. You've got your mother's strong spirit. Just do what I told you…"

He gave her a hug and a kiss, then Emma got in the elevator. David had to stay at the top because the elevator was hand-operated. David pulled the lever again. The door closed then it went down.

* * *

When the elevator reached the bottom, Emma found herself in a cavern. She walked through the cavern and saw a broken glass coffin. She took a couple steps backwards and they reach a wall. But it wasn't a wall. She stepped back, and she saw a large fire breathing dragon.

Emma pointed her sword at the dragon but then Emma said, "To hell with this." She dropped the sword on the ground, pulled out her gun and started to fire at it. But it had no effect, it just made the creature mad.

She ran from the dragon to the edge of a large gorge in the cave. She hid behind a large stone formation and watch as the edge of the gorge collapsed under the weight of the large creature and saw the dragon fall into the pit below. She went to the edge of the gorge and looked down, but she couldn't see the dragon. Then, a few seconds later, the dragon flew up out of the gorge. The wind of the dragon flying up knocked Emma to the ground.

Emma pulled out her gun and fired at the dragon again, but it still had no effect, "Really?" she said. The dragon sent a blast of fire at her and she started to run, firing at the dragon. She ran behind a stone formation. Emma looked and saw the sword she dropped.

The dragon shot a blast of fire at Emma as she ran to the sword. Emma picked it up and shouted, "Hey!" The dragon reared back to shoot another blast of fire then Emma threw the sword and it hit the dragon right in the chest. The dragon exploded in a burst of fire and in a pile of ash there was a large golden, jewel encrusted egg.

Emma picked up the egg and sat down on the floor of the cave.

* * *

A short time later, Emma was in the

then suddenly came to a stop, "Dad! What was that? Dad!" called Emma.

She looked up and she was a good 10 feet from the top of the of shaft. Gold leaned over the open door, "Miss Swan? You got it?"

"Gold. What are you doing here?" asked Emma

"I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did. Regina was here she knocked out your father and sabotaged the elevator."

"What?" said Emma, "I'm coming up."

Emma started to climbed to the top of the elevator with the egg, "Now, there's… There's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that."

"Yeah? Well, I can try."

"No, you can't. Just toss it up. Your mother's going to be fine. I promise. We're running out of time. Toss it up."

"You hold on to it. I'll be right up," Emma tossed up the egg to Mr. Gold. He caught it and he left. "Gold? Gold!" Emma climbed up the shaft. When she got to the top she saw David gagged and tired to a chair, "Dad!" said Emma as she ran over to father. She untied him and removed his gag, "What happened?"

"Regina was never here," said David, "It was all him. He came up from behind me and hit me with his cane."

"Where is he?"

"As soon as you gave him the egg he left."

"Come on," said Emma, "He can't be that far." They headed for the door. Just then Emma's cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID, "It's the hospital."

* * *

David and Emma got to the hospital as fast as they could. They headed to Snow's room as Dr. Whale and Mother Superior walking out of Henry's room, "We did everything we could," said Dr. Whale.

"I'm sorry. You're too late," said Mother Superior.

Emma and David walked in the room and saw a nurse unhooking Henry from the machines. Dr. Whale and Mother Superior followed, "No…" said Emma, as she started to cry. Then, she turned and cried on her father's shoulder, "No…" She couldn't believe it. Her mother was gone.

Then, a thought popped in Emma's head. Gold told them that the True Love potion was made from her parents' hair and that she was the product of their magic. Maybe she could wake her mother with True Love's Kiss. Emma walked up to Snow with tears running down her face. She smoothed out her mother's hair and then said, "I love you, Mom." Then she kissed her on the forehead. Then there was a pulse of magic that spread outward from the kiss to all of Storybrooke.

Snow woke up with a gasp, "I love you, too, Emma."

The two of them hugged and cried. David came over and hugged his wife and daughter. Emma then looked looked around at the others in the room. They looked a little dazed, "Mom… What's going on?"

"I think you broke the curse," said Snow.

"That was True Love's Kiss," said Mother Superior.

"But, If I broke the curse," said Emma, Then why didn't we go back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"I… I don't know."

A nurse suddenly dropped the tray she was holding. They all turned and saw the nurse was looking out the window. Emma walked up to her, "Are you okay?" Emma turned and looked out the window. Then she started staring at something.

"Emma?" said David.

David and Snow joined their daughter at the window. They saw a purple smoke covering Storybrooke and heading toward them, "What is that?" asked Emma.

"Magic," said Snow.

 **AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	15. Broken

Broken

It wasn't long after the smoke dissipated, that Snow, David and Emma left the hospital. They headed down town and they saw Granny and Ruby hugging in front of Granny's. Ruby saw her friend and asked "Snow?" said Ruby. Then the two old friends hugged as David and Granny hugged. Then they switched. Emma stood to the side and smiled. She had done it. She had broken the curse.

Then, the seven dwarfs walked up to the group, "Your Highness?" said Leroy. The men bowed, Mary Margaret walked up to the men and they shared a group hug, "The Curse, it's broken?"

"It would appear so," said David, as he put his arm around his daughter's shoulders, "Thanks to Emma."

Emma smiled and blushed a little. Just then she heard Henry's voice shout out, "Emma!"

She turned and saw Henry running toward them. When he reached his birth mother she pulled him into a hug, "You did it! How?"

"Well, long story short," said Emma, "Regina put my mom under a sleeping curse and I used True Love's kiss to wake her up and apparently it was strong enough to break the curse as well."

Then Leroy stepped up, "If you broke the curse, then why are we still here?"

"That, my friend, is an excellent question," said David.

Mr. Clark sneezed, "And what was that smoke?"

"Who did this?" asked Doc.

"And what was that smoke?" asked Bashful.

"And why?" asked Walter.

"And what was that smoke?" asked Happy.

"Magic," said Mother Superior, as she joined the group, "It's here. I can feel it." Snow took the woman's hand.

"Magic?" asked Henry, "In Storybrooke? But you're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical."

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand. No Fairy Dust. Matters are complicated now."

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it, the Queen." The other dwarves nodded in agreement.

"No. Wait," said Emma, "It wasn't Regina."

* * *

The group headed toward Gold's Pawn Show when they got close they heard a commotion. They looked ahead and saw a group of townspeople lead by Dr. Whale running through the streets.

Then Archie ran up to them, "There you are. Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're gonna kill her!"

"Great, let's watch," said Leroy.

"No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"He's right," said Henry. He looked at Emma, "Please. She's still my mom."

Emma looked at Snow, "We have to stop them."

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here," said David, "Regina could have her powers back. They'll be marching into a slaughter..." He and Snow looked at each other and nodded then the group started running down the street.

* * *

When they got to Regina's house, the mob had surrounded Regina and Dr. Whale had her pinned against one of the columns. Emma and Snow pushed their ways through the crowd, "Let her go!" said Emma as she reached Dr. Whale and she grabbed his arm.

"Why should I listen to you?" aside Dr. Whale.

"Because I am still the Sheriff," said Emma.

"Because she saved you. All of you!" said David.

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this!" said Snow.

"We are not murderers here," said Emma.

"Well, we're not from this world," said Dr. Whale.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now."

Snow put herself between Dr. Whale and Regina, "Okay, Dr. Whale. That's enough…"

"Back off! You're not my Princess,"

Snow looked at Whale in the eye, "Who are you, Whale?"

"That's my business."

"Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So, whether or not I'm your princess, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out. And this isn't the way to do it."

David stepped next to Regina, "And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly, for ours."

* * *

Emma, David and Henry watched as Snow locked Regina in a cell as the Sheriff's station, "So, I'm a prisoner now?" asked Regina.

"If the curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" asked David.

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone."

"We should get to Gold," said Snow. Then The group walked out of the station.

* * *

They dropped off Henry with Ruby then they headed to Gold's shop. When they got there, he was making tea, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"What you can do is tell us what you did," said Emma.

"I'm sorry, you're gonna have to be more specific."

"You know damn well what we're talking about," said David.

"You double-crossed Emma and David," said Snow, "you took your Potion from her."

"And did who knows what to this town," said David.

"And worst of all you risked Henry's life," said Emma.

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances, now, isn't it?" asked Gold.

"Maybe I don't need answers," said Emma, "Maybe I just need to punch you in the face."

"Oh," Mr. Gold laughed, "Really, dearie?" he came around from behind the counter, "Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, all right? Did your dear boy, Henry, survive?"

"Yeah."

"Is the curse broken? And let's see here, Miss Swan, how long have you and your mother been searching for your father? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you."

"Twist my words all you want," said Emma, "what was the purple haze that you brought?"

"You know," said Mr. Gold, "Magic."

"Why?" asked Snow.

"Not telling."

Then there was a rumbling and the store shook, "What the hell was that?" asked Emma. David and Snow looked out the door window. They could hear something wailing and a strong wind blew long main street. Then the street lights flickered and sparked.

"That... is my gift to you," said Mr. Gold, "That... is gonna take care of Regina."

"Emma, come on!" said Snow.

"We need to go take care of this," said David.

"We're not done," said Emma.

"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor," said Mr. Gold. Then, the group ran out.

* * *

When they got to the station they saw a black creature trying to suck Regina's soul out of her body.

David grabbed a chair and shouted, "Hey!" David tried to hit it with the chair, but the creature sent it flying across the room. David then attempted to attack the creature, but it just sent him flying.

David attempts to attack the creature; it sends him flying, too. Snow moved forward but the creature moved a desk and forced her to step back. Snow then grabbed a spray can and a lighter and walked up to the creature, "Over here!" she called as she used the spray can and lighter as a makeshift flamethrower. The creature then crashed through a window and flew away.

Emma went to check on Regina, "What the hell was that thing?" asked Emma.

"A Wraith," said Regina, "A soul sucker."

"Did I-" Snow started to ask.

"-Kill it? No. It's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey." Regina showed them the mark on her hand, "Me."

"So, how do we kill it?" asked Emma.

"There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem."

"No, we don't. Regina does," said David.

"What?" asked Regina.

"David?" said Snow.

"You wanna let her die?" asked Emma.

"Why not? Then it goes away," said David, "Then we're safe."

"It's quite the example you're setting for your daughter, there," said Regina.

"No. You don't get to judge us!"

"Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from? Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry," said Emma, "She's not dying."

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" asked Snow.

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone," said Regina.

* * *

They went to town hall. Snow and David were in the main hall waiting for Regina and Emma to return. They were holding brooms to use as torches. Regina and Emma walked in. Regina was holding a large purple top hat. "So, how does it work?" asked Snow.

"It will open a portal to our land," said Regina, "All we have to do is send the Wraith in there."

"Oh, yeah, just that," said David.

"I don't understand," said Snow, "I thought our land was gone." David started lighting the brooms.

"It is," said Regina, "But sending it to a place that no longer exists... Well, that's banishing it to oblivion." She got ready to spin the hat when the lights started to flicker, and they could hear the Wraith's wailing.

"Regina..." said Emma.

Regina continued to try spinning the hat, "I'm trying." The doors to the main hall blew open and the Wraith entered the main hall. David was on one side of a railing, while Regina continued to spin the hat with Emma and Snow on the other side.

"Regina," said Emma.

"I know," said Regina.

David battled with the Wraith. Snow grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured alcohol along the railing, "David!'

David pulled the railing together and lit it with his torch, "Hurry!"

"It's not working," said Regina as she continued to spin the hat. David and Snow slashed at the wraith.

"What is the problem?" asked Emma.

"Magic. It's different here."

"Now would be the time!" said David.

Emma touched Regina's arm. Then, the hat started to spin, opening a portal. David and Snow were knocked back against the wall and the Wraith headed for Regina who was standing between it and the portal with Emma.

"It's coming!" said Snow.

"Regina!" said Emma, as she pushed Regina out of the way. The Wraith was sucked into the portal, but as it disappeared it grabbed Emma and Anna's ankles and pulled them into the portal.

"NO!" shouted Snow and David.

"I'm not losing her again!" said David.

"Neither am I," said Snow, as she got to her feet. David jumped into the portal. Snow jumped over the railing and tried to jump in the portal, but it was too late. The portal closed, and Snow landed on the hat.

Snow got up off the floor and looked at Regina, "Where are they?" she asked.

"I have no idea," said Regina.

Snow walked up to her, "Are they dead?"

"The curse, it destroyed all the lands." Regina started.

"ARE THEY DEAD!?" shouted David.

"I don't know!" said Regina.

"I should've let that mob kill you!" said Snow as she stepped closer and shoved Regina.

Regina then pushed Snow back against the wall with magic. Vines came out of the wallpaper and held Snow just off the ground and choked her. Regina looked right at Snow, "I should've killed you when I could. And now... Now I can."

Just then Henry and Ruby walked in, "Mom?" asked Henry.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" asked Regina.

"What are you doing?"

Regina walked up to Henry, "It's okay. You're safe now."

The vines released Snow and she fell to the floor. Ruby went over to her.

"Wh—where's my mom? Where's…" Henry started to ask.

"They're gone," said Regina, "They fell through a portal. They're... Henry, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't wanna see you again."

"No, don't say that. I love you."

"Then, prove it. Get Emma and David back. And until then, leave me, leave everyone alone."

"Where will you go?"

"With me," said Snow as stood next to him. Then, Snow, Henry and Ruby left.

* * *

Henry and Snow walked in the loft. Henry walked over to the bar and looked at a picture of Emma and David, "Henry?" said Snow.

"Yeah?" said Henry.

"Don't worry. Emma and David, they're alive."

"How do you know?"

"I have faith."

"But?"

"Henry, come here," said Snow knelt in front of her grandson, "I will find them. I will always find them."

TUAT

In the Enchanted Forest, Princess Aurora was morning the loss of her love, Prince Phillip. He gave his life to protect her from the same Wraith that attacked Regina. Mulan, Prince Phillip's traveling companion walked up to the princess and said, "We should leave this place. It's not safe here."

"But the Wraith is gone," said Aurora.

"There's more. You need to know everything… Much has changed in our land since you've been asleep."

"It was less than a year."

"In a manner of speaking. You see, as you slept, and Phillip and I searched for you, something worse happened."

"What?"

"Are you familiar with Regina, the Queen?"

"Yes."

"She cast a curse on this land. A terrible, terrible curse. It ripped everyone away to another world."

"But we're still here."

"This corner of the land was untouched. No one knows why. But something saved us. And for 28 years we were frozen. And then, time started again. The terrible curse's power was weakened. Phillip and I were able to resume our search. We found you. But the land is ravaged with dangers more fearsome than you can imagine. For those of us who remained, we found a safe haven. We must go there now. "They heard a rustling and went to investigate a nearby pile of rubble, "Something's in there. Stay back," said Mulan.

"What did it bring? What is it? What do you see?" asked Aurora. Mulan lifted a large piece and the two women stared at what was under it, "Mulan, what is that?"

"That? That is what brought the Wraith here. That's what killed our Prince," said Mulan as they stared at Emma and David lying unconscious in the rubble.


End file.
